My Eyes
by Violet7orange
Summary: Saat aku bisa melihat cahaya itu. Entahlah, mengapa aku merasa begitu gelap. Cahaya yang telah lama ku idamkan telah terganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih gelap, lebih menyakitkan bagiku. Hati ku? chap akhir..    review..
1. Chapter 1

Hemm...

Saya author baru, readers lama...

Karena iri dengan senpai-senpai yang bikin cerita yang keren , ijinkan lah violet membuat cerita...

Walaupun abal nan alay, tapi saya mengharapkan senpai-senpai membaca sampai selesai...

Dari pada saya curhat disini, ayuk baca ceritaku yang keren ini *ditendang readers

**Disclaimer : punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: T**

**Piring?: Sakura - ...**

**Genre: romance, hurt, friedship, angst (di borong semua)**

Cekidot...

**MY EYES**

**Sakura Pov**

Kata orang, aku cantik dengan mata emerald yang berkilau indah, hidung mancung, bibir tipis menawan, tubuh ramping dengan tinggi yang ideal ditambah dengan rambut merah jambu panjang nan halus. Satu kata yang menggambarkan diriku yaitu SEMPURNA.

Kata orang, setiap wanita yang melihat ku pasti akan iri dengan kesempurnaan yang tidak bisa mereka miliki. Dan setiap laki-laki yang melihatku pasti akan sering tersandung karena melihat pesona ku.

Kata orang, aku memiliki otak yang cerdas baik dalm prestasi maupun bersosialisasi. Mereka senang mengobrol denganku.

Kata orang, aku memiliki budi bahasa yang bagus, lemah lembut, baik hati, dan sopan santun. Mereka bilang laki-laki yang akan menjadi suamiku kelak akan menjadi orang yang paling beruntung didunia ini.

Tapi, itu semua adalah kata orang yang masuk di indera pendengaranku. Aku tak tahu mereka jujur atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka hanya ingin menyenangkan hatiku saja? Karena tahukah kalian, kalau sebenarnya diriku berada ditengah kegelapan yang pekat tanpa diterangi oleh cahaya sedikitpun.

**End Of Sakura Pov**

**~~~~~ MY EYES ~~~~~**

Hari yang cerah diluar burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Tetapi tidak dengan keluarga Haruno. Mereka melakukan segala kegiatan dalam diam.

Wanita paruh baya berambut merah tengah menyiapkan hidangan sarapan dalam diam, begitu pula dengan pria paruh baya berambut putih yang tengah duduk dimeja makan. Merka bukan bisu, ataupun sakit gigi sehingga berdiam diri seperti itu, tapi mereka sedang ragu akan keputusan mereka dan anak semata wayang mereka sepakati.

Dikamar yang didominasi warna putih terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah menyisir rambut merah mudanya sambil bernyanyi riang, walau dengan raut wajah yang datar, dia tampak bagitu senang. Bayangkan saja hari ini adalah hari pertama dia akan keluar dari sangkar emasnya dan akan menghirup udara di luar, semenjak umur 7tahun dia tak bisa keluar dan sepuluh tahun sudah dia terisolasi dari dunia luar tanpa teman dan hanya di temani oleh pelayan – pelayan keluarga Haruno.

**Sakura pov**

Hari ini aku begitu bahagia, walau dalam keterbatasanku aku akan bertemu dengan dunia luar lagi. Selama ini aku hanya mendengar pandangan orang tentang diriku dari para pelayan di sini. Dan hari ini aku akan bertemu dunia luar, aku bahagia sekaaali...

Aku turun ke lanti bawahke ruang keluarga untuk menemui ayah dan ibuku yang telah berada di sana. Perlahan – lahan aku jelajahi lorong yang sudah ku hapal di luar kepala, menuruni tanga satu- persatu, dan tinggal jalan lurus lalu aku meraba ke depan dan tanganku menyentuh sebuah tiang penyangga rumah, aku tersenyum lalu belok kanan dan 30 langkah lagi aku akan sampai di ruang keluarga.

"Sakura, sini." sapa ibuku memanggil menyuruh aku mendekatinya.

"Iya, sebentar." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Lalu aku meraba dudukan sofa ruangan itu dan duduk di samping ibuku.

"Apakah kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu Sakura?" tanya suara berat yang tak lain adalah ayahku.

"Ya, ayah aku sudah yakin"

"Tapi, ini tidak sementara sakura, mungkin selamanya." Ayahku kedengaran menghela napas. "Hemm... Baiklah, tapi disana kau tak boleh menyusahkan orang lain, kau harus tetap jadi Sakura yang tegar seperti yang selama ini kami kenal."

Aku tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk ibuku dan aku yakin ayahkupun pasti tersenyum bahagia di dekat situ melihatku bahagia.

Lalu terdengar ayah dan ibuku menyuruh para pelayan mengemasi barang – barangku.

"Sakura siap ya, 3 jam lagi kita berangkat."

"Baik." Aku berjalan sambil meraba tembok menuju ruang makan dan akupun sarapan. Karena persiapan ku yang pertama adalah makan untuk perjalanan panjangku.

Aku tidak bilang ya aku mau pergi ke mana?. Aku akan pindah dari Paris, tempat yang selama ini aku tinggali ke Jepang. Aku akan tinggal bersama nenek ku yang ada di Desa Konoha. Ayah dan ibuku selalu sibuk bekerja sehingga hampir tidak pernah ada waktu untuk memperhatikan ku. Jadi munkin jika aku tinggal bersama dengan nenekku setidaknya ada yang akan memperhatikanku, selama orang tuaku bekerja. Mereka berjanji paling tidak akan mengunjungi ku sebulan sekali.

Wah... aku sangat senang doa kan aku ya semoga di Desa Konoha, warganya masih baik-baik dan menerimaku apa adanya seperti dahulu. Dan semoga aku mendapatkan teman disana.

Amin.

**End of sakura pov**

**~~TBC~~**

Yihaaa...

Fic pertamaku bersambung...

Hore...

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca fic ini, apalagi yang mau meninggalkan sepatah, duapatah kata...

Hmm chap ini prolognya aja lho...

Karena kehidupan Sakura di Konoha akan di bahas pada chapterdepan, sambil saya mencari ide untuk menyambungnya...

Maaf ya kalau ficnya jelek... hehehe...

Fic ini terinspirasi dari mimpi saya lho tau ga? * reader: ya enggak lha bego'

Yasud, setelah baca trus riview ya... please... kritik, saran di tunggu...

Salam violet7orange…

**.**

**.  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RIVIEW...**


	2. Chapter 2

hay, saya kembali...

terimakasih atas reviewan senpai-senpai kmaren...

maaf banyak kesalahan,tapi udah di ko' hehe

ini saya update chap 2...

blas review...

**Sky Melody**: emh, masak sakura buta? saya terkejut... hehe. pairing belum jelas nih, tapi sasusaku pasti ada. udah update nih baca trus review lagi ya... makasih senpai.

**Hikari Shinju **: aku juga suka ide ini,senpai dan penasaran gimana ngelajutinya. hehehe. makasi idenya hebat uda punya ide* keprok-keprok pairing sasusaku pasti ada, tapi ga' janji selamanya. udah update, baca lagi trus di tunggu reviewanya. makasih.

**Okta **: iya maaf banyak typo, hehe. baca lagi dan review ya. makasih.

**Kazuhime Faatin Cherry **: reader lama, hehe udah update nih. baca ya makasih.

ayuk baca...

**MY EYES**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : romance/ hurt**

**Pairing : belum jelas**

**Warning : Gaje, ooc, abal, dll...**

**Summary : Aku berada ditengah kegelapan tanpa di terangi** **oleh cahaya sedikitpun...**

**~~~ MY EYES ~~~**

Sakura pov

Akhirnya sampai juga di bandara Konoha, aku sangat bahagia. Aku yakin kalau orang lain melihatku mereka akan menyangka aku gila karena tersenyum sendiri dari tadi. Tapi aku merasa aku bahagia hanya sendiri, seakan aku datang sendiri Konoha, padahal ayah dan ibuku turut serta mengantarku walau hanya sebentar, lalu mereka akan bertolak kembali ke Paris menyelesaikan pekejaan mereka. Maklum orang sibuk, tidak boleh meninggalkan pekerjaan.

Hmm, aku menghirup udara segar dalam-dalam seakan takut sebentar lagi oksigen di Konoha ini akan habis. Huuh,lalu melepaskannya perlahan. Segar sekali udaranya, aku yakin pasti pemandangan disinipun juga indah seperti dulu saat aku...

"Sakura..."

Ahh, ibuku memanggil. Tadi aku mau ngomong apa ya? Ah sudahlah aku harus menemukan suara ibu. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku mendapat ceramah gratis atau bisa-bisa di tinggal sendiri. Ihh...

End of Sakura pov

"kamu jangan jauh-jauh, kalau hilang gimana. Trus kalau... bala... bla..." ibu Sakura ceramah

"iya,maaf." 'tuhkan , udah ceramah, padahal paling jaraknya Cuma 3 meter' batin sakura .

Lalu 3 orang itu berjaln melewati bandara menuju ke tempat taksi dengan Sakura berada di tengah-tengah diapit oleh ayah dan ibunya. Sakura merasa hanya ia sendiri yang bahagia, tapi ia menepis prasangka itu jauh-jauh bahwa mereka bertiga bahagia menuju rumah nenek Sakura. Tapi tanpa Sakura tahu prasangkanya itu benar. Setiap orang di bandara yang melihat mereka heran karena hanya Sakura sendiri memancarkan kegembiraan, sedangkan dua orang di sampingnya berwajah pucat dan kelihatan cemes. Jadi seakan Sakura tenga bergemira di tengah penderitaan kedua orang di sampingnya.

**~~~ MY EYES ~~~**

Sebuah taxi berhenti tepat di sebuah bangunan megah yang bertuliskan HARUNO. Ya, tepat didepan mereka adalah rumah nenek Sakura yang tebilang cukup megah. Perlahan pagar dibuka oleh satpam, mereka masuk ke halaman depan dan di sambut oleh para pelayan keluaga disana. Mereka bertiga dituntun masuk ke sebuah ruangan keluarga yang di sana sudah duduk seorang wanita tua yang masih cantik, angggun tapi terkesan sombong.

"Ibu, apa kabar?." Ayah Sakura berbasa-basi. Tapi wanita itu tetap tidak bergeming wajahnya terkesan kesal.

"oh, nenek apa kabar?." Sakura menggapai-gapai inin menyalami neneknya dengan wajah bahagia, tapi saat tangannya sudah menggapai tangan neneknya, Tsunade nenek Sakura langsung menepis tangan Sakura sehingga membuat gadis itu dan kedua orang tuanya tersentak.

"Ibu!." Teriak ayah sakura. " kitakan sudah sepakat, tolong bersikap biasa saja. Ibu Sakura reflek memeluk Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Yah... terserah kau saja, aku tak akan pernah PEDULI pada DIA."

"Ib.."

"Ayameee..." potong Tsunade.

"Ini tugas mu, urus DIA." Perintah Tsunade pada Ayame. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ckckck... tidak berubah, haah.. Sakura apa kau masih yakin mau tinggal disini?."

" "

"Kita kembali saja ke Paris."

"Tidak, aku akan tetap disini."

"Tapi apa..."

"Aku yakin tidak akan apa-apa ayah,ibu. Nenek mungkin hanya kaget dan belum siap menerima ku kembali, dan aku yakin kelak beliau akan menyayangi ku seperti dulu. Dan aku ingin menjaga nenek seperti aku menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagian kan ada bibi Ayame yang akan membantuku. Ya kan bi?." Sakura tersenyum kedepan meminta persetujuan Ayame. Dan di balas senyuman tulus dari seorang Ayame *ci elah bahasanya...

"Yah, baiklah... Tapi jangan lupa beri tahu kami jika ada apa-apa ya Sakura. Dan Ayame, kami titip sakura ya."

"Baik tuan."

"Sakura, hati-hati ya. Ibu menyayangi mu. Jaga diri baik-baik, selalu tersenyum dan jadilah sakura yang tegar." Ibu Sakura memeluk anak semata wayangnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Iya ibu, Sakura akan selalu ingat pesan ibu." Sakura meraba wajah ibunya dan menyeka air mata disana. "Jadi ibu jangan nangis lagi, harus tegar seperti Sakura ya."

"Kami pergi dulu ya sakura, kami akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan secepatnya dan bertemu dengan mu kembali."

"Ya, tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan meneunggu kedatangan kalian, kalau sudah ada waktu senggang telpon Sakura ya."

"Pasti."

Mereka berpelukan sebagai tanda perpisahan. Sakura menatap kedepan sampai suara mobil benar-benar tidak terdegar. Dia terus termenung sampai suara Ayame yang mengajak dia ke kamar untuk istirahat menyadarkannya. Mereka berdua beranjak ke atas dengan perlahan. Di dekat jendela sebuah kamar lantai tiga seorang wanita pirang menatap sedih ke luar lalu dia beranjak dan menutup tirai.

**~~~ MY EYES ~~~**

Hari-hari yang Sakura lewati amat menyedihkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, dia seperti tak di angap oleh neneknya. Seperti pagi ini setelah sakura bersusah payah menuju ruang makan dan baru akan menyapa neneknya yang akan sarapan pagi, beliau pergi begitu saja. Saat sakura berjalan menju kamarnya perlahan-lahan neneknya seakan sengaja menyenggolnya dan membuat di terjatuh tanpa minta maaf neneknya pergi. Saat sakura pergi ke dekat kolam renang dan tak sengaja terpeleset sehingga tenggelam, neneknya tidak bergerak sama sekali untung ada Ayame yang melihat dan menolong Sakura.

Kenapa Sakura bisa tahu neneknya selalu didekatnya?. Karena aroma lemon yang menjadi ciri khas neneknya sejak dulu tidak berubah. Mungkin sakura salah?. Dia yakin TIDAK, dia bisa membedakan aroma lemon dari orang lain dan neneknya, karena yang hanya bisa sakura andalkan saat ini adalh penciuman dan pendengarannya saja.

Tapi itu semua masih bisa sakura pendam dalam hati. Neneknya memang suka meledak-ledak saat sakura ada di dekatnya. Tak tahu apa salah sakura neneknya suka tiba-tiba marah dan menuduh sakura. Hanya Ayame dan telpon dari kedua orang tuanyalah yang sering membuat hari-hari sakura berwarna. Seperti sat ini Sakura beralan keruang tengah neneknya marah-marah tidak jelas dan melempar vas bunga ke Sakura. Gadis yang hanya bisa menunduk jika dimarahi neneknya itupun langsung tak ssadarkan diri dengan kepala penuh darah. Dengan sigap Ayame membawa Sakura ke RSK. Nenek Sakura Tsunade? Jangan tanya setelah dia melempar vas bunga dia berlari masuk ke kamar sambil menangis, tak tahu menyesal atau tidak.

**~~~ MY EYES ~~~**

Di RSK yang memang dimiliki oleh keluarga Haruno khususnya atau tepatnya dimiliki Tsunade, Sakura sedang terduduk tegang dengan kepala diperban. Wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum kini pucat pasi, dia maasih syok(bner ga') dengankejadian tadi. Sambil duduk matanya masih fokus kedepan seakan khawatir neneknya akan muncul tiba-tiba. Apalagi saat ini Ayame Sedang keluar mengambil resep obat untuk Sakura, dan dia ditinggal sendiri menambah kewaspaddan Sakura.

Krieet... pintu kamar sakura terbuka, Sakura reflek menole ke sumber suara.

"Kakak, aku beli yang rasa jambu, apel abis..."

"Ayame?, bukan! Si-siapa kau?"

"heh.. Gaara, kau siapa?." Kata pembuka pintu bingung, sambil menunjuk Sakura.

~TBC~

Hoho~

Chap 2 selesai...

Gimana-gimana tambah gaje kan...

Ini baru pertemuan Sakura sama Gaara dulu, buat pecinta SasuSaku saabar ya chap 3 baru pangeran ayam *chidori* di munculin ok.

Masih ada typo kah, atau kesalahan lain mohon maaf ya. Saya sudah membaca kembali berulang kali, kalau memang masih ada yang salah memang sudah takdir.

Makasih ya sudah mo baca apalagi mau menyampaikan kesan, pesan , salam , kritik juga boleh siapa tahu nanti fic saya yang ampuradul ini bisa lebih baik.

terus, berhubung saya baru adakah yang rela menjelaskan kepada saya apa2 saja istilah dalam ff.

maklum saya lambat loding... hehehe...

salam violet7orange

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW...


	3. Chapter 3

**MY EYES**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : romance/ hurt**

**Pairing : belum jelas**

**Warning : Gaje, ooc, abal,typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku, dkk...**

haiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

saya kembali, terimakasih bagi yang udah mau capek-capek riview kemarin, saya merasa dihargai sebagai author baru... hiks hiks...* tangisan bahagia*

Hikari Shinju : senpai udah abdet ni, baca dan review lagi yah...

Haruno Mya-chan : makasih reviewnya, tenang aja pairingnya belum jelas kok *digaplok gak punya pendirian* hehehe... udah update, baca n review ya.

Kazuhime Faatin Cherry : yah, welcome back... saya juga gak tau kenapa masih ada typonya padahal udah diulang-ulang bacanya. makasih sarannya. udah ubdet riview lagi ya...

yah kepada semuanya...

selamat membaca...

**~~~ MY EYES ~~~**

Krieet... pintu kamar sakura terbuka, Sakura reflek menole ke sumber suara.

"Kakak, aku beli yang rasa jambu, apel abis..."

"Ayame?, bukan! Si-siapa kau?"

"Heh.. Gaara, kau siapa?." Kata pembuka pintu bingung, sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Maaf, mungkin kau salah kamar. Aku berada disini dari tadi, jadi maaf ya bisakah kau pergi dari sini. Aku tidak suka ada orang asing di kamarku."

"Oh, maaf. Baik aku akan pergi." Kata Gaara seraya tersenyum.

Huh... Sakura menghela nafas lega, dia masih syok akan kejadian di rumahnya. Dia masih takut bertemu dengan orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Kejadian barusan agak membuat dia kaget. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu itu dibuka kembali, dan sakura reflek menoleh lagi.

"Maaf, ini benar kamar no 173 kan. Disini benar kamar kakakku di rawat, jadi aku tidak salah masuk kamar. Kau yang salah masuk kamar, ayo dimana kau sembunyikan kakaku. Ah... mereka senang sekali membuatku kebingungan. Dan kau juga mau-maunya di suruh mereka untuk mengerjaiku, padahal aku capek-capek..." kata orang tersebut berpidato.

"Ehemm.. maaf anda siapa ya? Dan ini kamar SAYA, bukan KAKAK anda. Heran sudah dua kali orang masuk kekamar ini dengan seenaknya." Jawab sakura setengah kesal bercampur marah (?).

"hehe.. sebenarnya bukan dua orang, ini aku yang barusan masuk tadi. Masa gak ingat?"

" "

"Ckck... tak penting, sekali lagi aku Gaara. Dan sekarang bisa tolong kau panggilkan kakakku agar berhenti bermain-main karena aku sangat bosan dan capek."

"Haah... bagaimana bisa, orang yang sama masuk ke kamarku."

" "

"Pertama, ini memang kamarku. Kedua, aku tidak mengenal kakakmu. Ketiga, ku beri saran padamu kenapa sekarang kau tidak pergi keruang informasi untuk menanyakan di mana kakakmu sekarang Tuan Gaara?"

"Ku beritahu ya, sekitar sejam yang lalu kakaku di kamar ini,dan tidak mungkin kalau pindah dia tidak memberitahuku. Dan ruang infomasi itu letaknya di lantai satu. Dan ini lantai empat. Aku sangat capek untuk naik-turun tangga." Kata Gaara seraya duduk di sofa yang berada di kamar rumah sakit itu.

"Apakah di rumah sakit ini tak ada lift?"

"Listrik mati untuk beberapa lama, pemadaman bergilir (?). Dan apa susahnya sih tinggal bilang dimana kakakku, setidaknya kau pasti melihat kemana arah kakakku dipindahkan."

"Maaf, saya tidak melihatnya." kata sakur ketus.

'Ini cewek, cantik-cantik ketus.' Batin Gaara. "Ya, kalau kau tak mau bilang aku akan tetap menunggu di sini."

"Tapi, saya merasa terganggu jika anda tetap berada di kamar saya."

"Tenang saja aku tak akan mengusikmu, aku Cuma mau istirahat disini."

"Kau pastikan punya handphone kan, setidaknya itu bisa di pakai untuk mengetahui dimana kakakmu berada. Kalau memang telpon rumah sakit juga mati."

"Wah... ide bagus tapi sayangnya, pulsanya habis. Kalau kakakku menelpon baru bisa. Atau kau mau berbaik hati meminjamkanku hp mu."

"Haah, terserah kau..." kata sakura pasrah.

"Hei, namamu siapa?"

"Tuan Gaara, kau berjanji tidak akan mengusikku kan jika kau diijinkan istirahat disini."

"Tapi kan... oh..ok." kata Gaara menyerah saat melihat ekspresi sakura yang tadinya dingin kini di tambah oleh aura yang menyeramkan. ' gue pasti bisa tahu nama lo nanti. Tapi heran ni cewek dari tadi matanya kok ke arah gue mulu ya?. Gue tahu gue ganteng tapi kalau di perhatiin terus gue bisa jadi gr.' Batin Gaara sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah duduk memandang lurus kedepan.

Pintu kamar terbuka lagi, kedua orang yang berada di kamar iu menoleh. Lalu masuk seorag suster berambut blonde ke kamar sakura.

"Permisi, saya ingin mengecek keadaan saudara Haruno." Kata suster itu seraya masuk. "Tuan Gaara, sedang apa anda di sini?." Tanya suster tersebut heran, sambil tersenyum tebar pesona.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Kata Gaara ketus.

"Aku kan, hanya heran saja..."

" "

"Ya, sudahlah." Ino menyerah sambil bergaya ala Bondan (?). "Oke sekarang saudara Haruno, eh SAKURA!" kata Suster itu kaget saat melihat Sakura. Sakura dan Gaara di situ kaget mendengar teriakan suster tersebut.

Lalu suster tersebut menceritakaan bahwa dia adalah Ino sahabat Sakura saat kecil, tetapi Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang tak ada kabarnya sampai sekarang. Dia terus berusaha mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Sakura, tetapi nihil tak ada yang tahu. Neneknya pun selalu menutupi keberadaan Sakura, hingga sekarang Ino melihat sesosok wanita catik dengan mata emerald berambut merah jambu di rumah sakit dan itu benar Sakura, sahabat yang sedari dulu dia cari.

Sakura kaget mendengar cerita suster yang sedang menangis di sampignya ini. Dia juga kaget ternyata suster di sampingnya ini adalah sahabatnya yang juga dia rindukan. Dia sedih mendengar sahabatnya ini menangis, dia sedih mendengar pengorbanan sahabatnya, dia sedih mengapa dulu dia tidak dapat mengabari peda sahabatnya tentang kepindahannya, dan dai sangat sedih disaat dia sudah bertemu dengan sahabatnya ini dia hanya bisa memeluk dan mendengar suara sahabatnya itu tanpa bisa melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang pasti sekarang sangat cantik.

Dan jangan kita lupakan ada sesosok mahluk yang tak kalah kagetnya menyaksikan adegan dua orang cewek sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil melepas kerinduan*cielah* layaknya drama. Untung tidak ada seorangpun yang tengah melihat sosok Gaara yang terbengong-bengong.

**GAARA POV**

Wah sayang gue bukan penulis novel, bisa jadi best seller tuh. Di luar sudah ada teriakan mengesalkan, enggak tahu apa ini rumah sakit. Heran deh kenapa tuh fans sampe masuk RS segala, atau mendingan dokternya tuh yang di pecat. Ihh jangan-jangan fans gue juga nunggu didepan RS. Gawat, bukan GR atau sombong tapi gue emang banyak fans, tapi fans gue gak norak kayak fans dokter ayam itu. Oh kedua orang itu masih nangis juga gak ikutan teriak-teriak di luar?.

Krieet...

Huh, baru diomongin dokter ayam itu masuk, panjang umur semoga pendek nyawa(?). Eh..eh.. tuh dokter ayam tersenyum sinis, nunjukin kalau fans dia lebih banyak dari gue. Huh sori,sori,sori,jerk ya gue bales dengan tatapan mata kasihan yang artinya DASAR NORAK!. Dia mendengus kesal, yeah gue menang...

Dia melihat kearah dimana suster dan perawat itu, gue gak mau dia kalah gitu aja jadi dia gue tanya "Ehem, dokter kenapa anda berada di sini." Sambil tersenyum sinis.

Dia tersenyum yang sumpah pengen gue lempar tuh muka pake sepatu "Oh, wajarkan seorang dokter ke kamar pasien. Apalagi ini pasien saya dan sekarang waktunya pemeriksaan." Gue ber-O-ria gak peduli "Terus kalau Tuan Gaara ada perlu apa ya disini." Kata-kata dokter ayam itu membuatku terkejut. Sialan gue kena batunya.

Yang menjawab ialah seseorang yang rupanya sudah berhenti menangis di sana, Sakura menjelaskan dengan sedetail-detailnya... ckckc kuat banget daya inget tuh cewe, mampus deh gue...

"Oh, kalau Temari memang sudah di pindahkan, tapi listrik di RS ini tidak pernah mati, sehingga lift maupun telepon tidak akan putus. Oh ya.. masak seorang pengusaha sukses bisa kehabisan pulsa?"

Sasuke andai membunuh itu tidak dosa sudah dari dulu loe itu gue bunuh. "oh gitu,baik saya ke ruang informasi dulu." Kata gue masih sok cool dan beranjak dari ruangan itu. Dokter ayam itu mengusirku dengan sindiran, yah sudahlah pokoknya gue udah tahu nama tuh cewek SAKURA.

**END OF GAARA POV**

Saat Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu, Ayame berlari masuk sambil membawa handphone dan memberikannya kepada sakura. Sakura mengaangkatnya dan terdiam membatu lalu dari sisi-sisi mata emerald yang tidak dapat melihat itu keluar bulir-bulir air mata. Sakura menangis.

Ayame menjelaskan kepada Sasuke dan Ino kalu Sakura harus tinggal di RS ini untuk sementara waktu karena sesuatu hal. Jadi ayame menitipkan Sakura kepada Ino dan Sasuke selaku pihak RS yang tentu saja di sambut angukan yakin dari Ino dan anggukan setengah hati oleh sasuke. Setelah berpamitan dan minta maaf kepada sakura Ayame pulang, dia berjanji kepada Sakura Akan menjenguk sakura setiap hari.

Dan seseorang di balik pintu itu juga berjanji pada diri sendiri akan menjaga permata yang telah dia temukan dengan setulus hati.

**~~~TBC~~~**

hah?... apaan tuh *setelah baca ulang

hmmm benar-benar gaje...

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau baca... harap review ya agar cerita saya bisa lebih baik, ok...

Sasuke baru muncul dikit, karena berhubung tulisannya udah kepanjangan *halah bilang aja males* nanti readers bosen...

hehe...

salam violet7orange

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW...


	4. Chapter 4

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan mengabdet cerita ini, * nangis-nangis

Dikarenakan harus camping dan uts yang melelahkan..

Baru ini bisa ngetik lagi...

Yak langsung baca aj...

**MY EYES**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : romance/ hurt**

**Pairing : sasuke – sakura - gaara**

**Warning : Gaje, ooc, abal, dll...**

**Summary : Aku berada ditengah kegelapan tanpa di terangi** **oleh cahaya sedikitpun...**

**~~~ MY EYES ~~~**

seminggu Sakura berada dirumah sakit itu dia telah menjadi primadona bagi pasien, perawat dan juga dokter-dokter disana. Tidak hanya karena parasnya yang menawan tetapi juga karena cahaya hatinya yang juga berkilau. Sakura telah menjadi tokoh idola disana, karena soapan-santunnya juga senyumannya yang slalu di berikan kepada siapa saja.

Pasien dirumah sakit itu bertambah dikarenakan banyak pasien yang sengaja masuk mereka sengaja mencelakakan diri sendiri dengan menabrakan diri mereka ke mobil, motor, becak bahkan ke gerobak sampah untuk datang ke rumah sakit tersebut,(lebai) hanya untuk membuktikan apa yang dibicarakan orang tua, saudara, teman, atau nenek-kakek mereka benar. Bahwa ada sesosok malaikat cantik yang tinggal dirumah sakit itu. Bahkan pasien yang memang sudah diijinkan pulang kelihatan enggan meninggalkan tempat itu, padahal sebelum Sakura tinggal dirumah sakit tersebut mereka ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena tidak tahan dengan kebisingan pada siang hari dan kesunyian pada malam harinya (ya, iyalah sunyi masa' malam-malam harus rame).

Sekarang di RS KONOHA bertambah suara teriakan dan jeritan tidak hanya " Kyaaaa... Dokter Sasukeeee" atau " Ooohh prince Gaara" anak cowokpun tak ingin kalah mereka selalu menyapa Sakura saat mereka sengaja maupun tak sengaja lewat, berbeda dengan Sasuke atau Gaara yang jika disapa akan selalu acuh, jika sakura disapa dia akan selalu menyapa balik dan tersenyum walau dia tidak kenal orang tersebut, Sakura sampai hapal dengan beberapa pasien yang slalu menyapanya setiap saat seperti Rocklee, Naruto, dan Kiba yang akan selalu heboh saat bertemu dengannya samapi-sampai Ino dan beberapa perawat setempat kewalahan memperingatkan mereka. Bahkan Ino tak segan-segan menjitak mereka bertiga jika mereka memang sudah keterlaluan hebohnya, Trio Heboh itulah julukan penghuni RS tersebut kepada mereka.

Tapi itulah yang membuat sakura betah disini dia selalu diterima ditempat ini. Sakura duduk dibawah pohon ditaman rumah sakit. Kali ini dia tidak ditemani olrh sahabatnya Ino, karena Ino juga mempunyai tugas dirumah sakit itu tidak hanya menjaga Sakura tetapi juga harus menjaga dan merawat pasien lainnya. Hembusan angin sangat menyegarkan bagi Sakura yang sedang banyak dirundung masalah, biasanya kalau sore-sore ditempat ini, jika Sakura bersama Ino, mereka akan saling bertukar cerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing. Yahh... walau yang lebih banyak cerita adalah Ino maklum ia dijuluki ratu gosip oleh semua orang makanya dia mempunyai segudang cerita yang bagi Sakura yang sudah lama tinggal disangkar emas itu sangat menarik.

Suasana yang sunyi dan hembusan angin yang selalu berhembus menyapu kulit wajahnya dan mengacak-acak anak rambutnya mau tak mau membuat sakura termenung dan teringat mengapa dia bisa beraada di tempat ini.

**Flashback...**

**Sakura pov**

Lho kenapa dokter dan pria yang katanya benama Gaara ini jadi perang mulut ya? Aku tak habis pikir kenapa mereka jadi saling beredu mulut di kamar ku. Keliatannya sedang perang dingin nih... ah aku tak peduli pokoknya aku harus membuat mereka tidak mengusikku.

Aku mau ngomong " berhenti...!" yah tapi kelihatanya aku telambat dokter itu telah berhasil membuat orang yang tidak jelas itu pergi.

Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan sudah bisa dipastikan itu adalah orang idiot yang tadi seenaknya masuk kekamar ku. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar lagi,, seseorang berlarian sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Hey! Bukankah kita tak boleh berlarian dirumah sakit? Ah sudahlah tak penting bagiku. lalu saat membuka pintu dia menghambur keranjang sambil menyodorkan hanphonenya yang ku tahu itu Ayame, aku sudah bahagia bahwa Ayame kembali tapi gelagat Ayame yang menyodorkan hanphonenya kepadaku membuat aku terpaksa menerima telpone itu dan tebak siapakah itu? Itu nenekku aku sudah bahagia dengan telponnya itu.

"Halo nek, apa kabar?" sapaku ceria

"Hah? Kau jangan berbasa-basi padaku! Itu sangat tidak penting."

"Bukan, maksudku..."

"Ah, tak penting. Dan jangan pikir aku menelponmu untuk meminta maaf padamu ya! Kau pantas mendapatkan itu"

"Ti-tidak k.."

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau tak boleh tinggal disini lagi."

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Karena kau membawa sial dalam hidupku JELAS!"

"Nek, aku harus tinggal dimana? Ijinkan aku tinggal disana nek digudang juga tak apa-apa." Air mata ku sudah mulai berjatuhan.

"Tapi sku keberatan, karena cucuku akan datang kesini. Jadi hal-hal yang akan membawa kesialan bagiku dsn baginnya harus dijauhkan."

"Ta-tapi bukannya cucu nenek hanya satu?"

"Benar."

"Itu aku kan nek, Sakura!"

"Salah cucukku satu-satunnya adalah Shizune, cucu yang slalu memberikan keberuntungan bagiku, bukan dirimu yang slalu memberi kesialan bagi keluargaku."

"Nek..." air mataku semakin menjadi.

"Sudahlah, bicara denganmu menghabiskan waktuku. jika kau dendam, dendamlah pada Kesiallanmu itu."

Tuuttttt...

Lalu telponpun teputus tanpa menghiraukan tangisan ku yang sedang didekap oleh Ino dan Ayame.

**End of sakura pov, flashback off...**

Dan itulah dengan terpaksa sakura harus tinggal dirumah sakit ini, dia cukup bahagi tinggal disini selain orang-orang yang ramah dan peduli padannya. Orang tuannyapun tak lupa selalu menelponnya walaupun Cuma sebentar. Sakura heran kenapa orang tuannya akhir-akhir ini menelponnya sebentar sekali padahal dulu setiap hari mereka menelpon dan sering menghbiskan waktu dua jam, yah.. tapi Sakura beranggapan orang tuannya sibuk sekarang ini. Dia tidak pernah memberitahukan kepada orang tuannya bahwa ditinggal dirumah sakit dia takut mereka mengkhawatirkannya.

Sakura sekarang merasa tidak keberatan dengan tempat tinggal barunnya tapi dia khawatir dengan neneknya yang tinggal bersama Shizune yang tidak Sakura Kenal, yahh tapi kan ada Ayame disana dan Sakura percaya pada Ayame (ohhh... Sakura baik hati Sekali dirimu). Ayame juga tidak datang setiap hari kerumah sakit karena tidak pernah diijinkan dari Tsunade, jadi dia kerumah sakit ketika ada kesempatan untuk kabur.

Ingatan flashback diatas reflex membuat sakura menjatuhkan air matannya sambil tersenyum, sosok wanita yang tegar. Dan membuat dua orang pria dibalik pohon yang berbeda ikut tersenyum.

"Cantik!" kata mereka bersamaan.

Keduannya beranjak ingin mendekati sosok putri cantik mereka, siapkah yang lebih dahulu...

Gaara yang duluan mendekat ke tempat Sakura sehingga Seorang dokter yang juga bersembunyi dibalik pohon hanya mendengus kesal "Huh... awas kau Gaara." Lalu beranjak pergi, karena dia yakin dia pasti tidak akan tahan melihat tingkah sahabatnya sekaligus rivalnya mendekati wanita yang seminggu ini tak tahu mengapa membuat hati dan wajahnya selalu menghangat.

"Hei, pink jelek!"

Sakura tak perlu meminjam mata sebentar untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengeluarkan suara sejelek ini "Jangan panggil aku pink dan ditambah kata jelek, tuan tanpa alis."

"Terserah aku donk.. atau mau ku panggil jidat lebar.. kau juga memanggilku tanpa alis" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tulus. Jarang sekali Gaara memberikan senyum tulusnya selain kepada kakaknya Temari, Kankuro saja tak pernah melihatnya. Artinya senyumannya itu diberikkan kepada seseorang yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Haah taserah deh, capek ngomong ama orang yang gak punya alis." Lalu sakura menggebungkan pipinya pertanda bosan.

Gaara tersenyum jahil, dia punya ide yang akan membuat Sakura tak akan menggembungkan pipinya lagi. Dia mengambil ranting kecil yang ada didekat sakura lalu menaruhnya diatas kepala Sakura sambil berteriak "Sakura awas ada ulat di atas kepalamu!"

Sakura yang kaget dan geli dengan ulat itu langsung jingkrak-jingkarak ga je;las sambil minta tolong dengan Gaara. "Gaara tolong singkirin ni ulat... plisss." Mohon Sakura yang hampir menangis.

Gaara sebenarnya menyukai gaya Sakura saat dia berjingkrak-jingkrak ria, bahkan dia sempat mengabadikannya. Tapi karena tak tega melihat Sakura yang hampir mau menangis dia menyeruh Sakura mendekat, Sakura mendekat kearah suara Gaara. Dengan kecepatan kilat Gaara langsung mencium pipi Sakura tanpa menghiraukan omelan sakura yang baru Sadar kalau Gaara baru ngenjahilin dia lagi.

Di balik tirai seorang cewek berkuncir empat tersenyum melihat pemandangan diluar. "Hmm.. ternyata adikku sudah besar." Sambil mengusap air mata lebai.

**~~~~~~~MY EYES~~~~~~~**

Sakura berjalan sambil marah-marah karena kejadian tadi, Ino yang mengiringnya hanya tersenyum maklum. Lalu sebelum Sakura memasuki kamarnya Ino mendudukan Sakura dibangku depan dan dia pamit mau ketoilet sebentar. Dan eng-ing-eng... datnglah Dokter harapan Konoha yang entah sengaja atau tidak lewat depan Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" mmm, apakah disebelahku Dokter Sasuke?"

"hn"

"ahh.. benar, aku senang sakali dokter Sasuke datang."

"Bagaimana keadaamu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gaara yang kebetulan lewat langsung bersembunyi di sudut dinding untuk mengintip Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol, dia mengerucutkan bibir kesal karena keduluan Sasuke tapi dia tetap berniat untuk menguping.

"Baik-baik saja dok." Kata Sakura yang tersenyum kedepan di tambah rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Jika dia bisa melihat dia pasti bisa menepis ucapan Gaara yang selalu bilang dia pink jelek.

Sasuke yang khawatir melihat wajah Sakura langsung memegang dahi Sakura yang terasa panas. Membuat Sakura wajahnya lebih merah lagi seperti rambut Gaara. "Aku tak apa-apa dok, hem..Cuma malu saja ada didekat dokter." Wajah Gaara bertambah mengerucut sambil memfoto-foto wajah lucu Sakura yang merah.

Sasuke langsung melepas tangannya gugup, tapi masih dengan posisi yang cool padahal dia tahu tak ada yang melihatnnya. "hn..jangan panggil aku dokter, panggil saja Sasuke.".' huh, promosi' batin Gaara.

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun." Goda Sakura tanpa mengetahui wajah Sasuke yang memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya. "mmm... Sasuke-kun bolehkah aku mengetahui paras wajahmu?"

"Kalau tahu aku ganteng, sudah cu.." tanpa persetujuan Sasuke, Sakura langsung meraba wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam menikmati sentuhan dari jari wanita yang disayanginya. Gaara yang tak rela melihat background love-love di sekitar mereka dan langsung teriak mengejek.

"Uuhhh.. sooo sweeeeeeet"

Sakura langsung melepas tangannya diwajah Sasuke, "Dasar makhluk tanpa alis nyebelinnnnn" dengan wajah merah. Sasuke Cuma memasang wajah cool dan brgumam " Iri.." lalu tersenyum sinis. "Sakura aku duluan sebaiknya kau langsung masuk kamar ketika Ino datang." Yang dibalas senyuman mengerti dari Sakura.

**~~~~~~~MY EYES~~~~~~~**

Handphone yang ada disaku Sakura berdering, beberapa lama saat dia menerima telpon tersebut dia jatuh pingsan. Yang dia dengar hanya teriakan " SAKURA!" dari dua suara laki-laki yang dikenalnya.

**~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~**

Haah akhirnya chap ini selesai...

Apakah bertambah gaje?

Yah itu lah takdir...

Makasih sudah membaca...

Bocoran cahp depan akan ada pria ganteng bermasker yang akan menambah pusing cerita ini..

Jangan lupa riview ya...Hehe..

Terima kasi kepada: Hikari Shinju, Ichaa Hatake Youichi dan Hanachi Mya-chan.

review kalian takkan kulupakan sepanjang zaman... *lebai.

Salam manis, Violet7orange.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review...


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya bisa update..

ayo baca trus Review ^^

.

.

Happy reading..

**MY EYES**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : romance/ hurt**

**Pairing : sasuke – sakura - gaara**

**Warning : Gaje, ooc, abal, dll...**

**Summary : Aku berada ditengah kegelapan tanpa di terangi** **oleh cahaya sedikitpun...**

**~~~ MY EYES ~~~**

Handphone yang ada disaku Sakura berdering, beberapa lama saat dia menerima telpon tersebut dia jatuh pingsan. Yang dia dengar hanya teriakan " SAKURA!" dari dua suara laki-laki yang dikenalnya.

Tapi mereka berdua terlambat, kepala Sakura telah membentur lantai rumah sakit. Mereka segera membawa sakura ke kamarnya. Untunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura mungkin dia hanya kaget mendengar berita yang ia terima, membuat yang berada di tempat itu penasaran kira-kira apa yang Sakura dengar dari sebuah benda elektronik tersebut.

~MY EYES~

Tsunade sedang bersantai di sore hari dengan meminum teh hangat didepan televisi, dia melihat album keluarga sambil sesekali menyeruput teh tersebut. Ditelevisi sedang menyiarkan acara Kilas Berita Konoha, tetapi Tsunade tidak menghiraukan acara tersebut dia masih berkonsentarasi pada album yang dia pegang, melihat anaknya yang manis sewaktu masih kecil sedang bernyanyi dan menari membuatnya tersenyum sekilas.

**Selamat malam pemirsa, **

lalu tsunade membuka halaman selanjutnya dan melihat anak laki-lakinya yang menginjak usia remaja sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

**Kembali lagi bersama kami dalam Kilasan Berita Konoha,**

Dia membuka lagi saat ini terlihat gambar anaknya yang sedang memimpin sebuah rapat direksi di sebuah perusahaan, Tsunade tersenyum mengingat betapa tampannya anak tersebut mewarisi ketampanan mendiang suaminya.

**Siang tadi, telah terjadi sebuah kecalakaan pesawat terbang,**

lalu dia membuka kembali albumnya dan tergambar disana anak yang sangat dibanggkannya menikah dengan seorang perempuan cantik yang di cintainya. Mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain seakan tak kan terpisahkan. Lalu sunade tersenyum kembali mengingat betapa bahagianya wajah anka semata wayangnya saat itu.

**Dari Paris menuju jepang di bandara Konoha.**

Membuka halaman selanjutnya, dimana foto ssebuah keluarga kecil yang berbahagia dengan hadirnya seorang anak di tengah keluarga anaknya. Tsunade sedikit tersenyum melihatnya,walau senyumnya terlihat sedikit miris.

**Pada kecelakaan kali ini memakan banyak korban jiwa, tidak ada penumpang yang selamat.**

Deg.. deg.. entah kenapa jantung Tsunade berdetak keras sekarang, dia langsung melihat kearah televisi yang tengah menayangkan berita yang tadi tidak ia hiraukan. Dia terdiam membeku takut hal yang tidak diingikan terjadi. Tsunade masih fokus mengamati berita yang tengah ditayangkan, Album yang sempat dilihatpun terabaikan.

**Kecelakaan ini disebabkan tergelincirnya pesawat saaat akan mendarat di bandara Konoha yang licin karena hujan yang turun lebat semalam. Pihak ... ... Tidak ada pihak yan bisa disalahkan dalam kecelakaan ini. Semua korban jiwa dibawa ke RS Konoha untuk diotopsi, berikut adalah daftar korban, semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkan bisa besabar dan tabah.**

Airmata Tsunade tak bisa dibendung lagi, ketika melihat nama anak dan menantunya terpampang jelas di daftar korban jiwa. Album yang semenjak tadi dipegannyapun terjatuh terantuk lantai dan membuka lembaran yang menampakkan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah jambu yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan pandangan mata yang lurus. Tsunade merasa tak berdaya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis, terisak, menjatuhkan semua emosi yang terpendam.

~MY EYES~

"Hei kalian berdua!"

"Hem?" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sakura!" teriak Ino kesal.

"Hn, yang pasti bukan karena aku." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Maksudmu? Bukan aku!" katanya datar sambil menatap Sauke dan Ino bergantian.

"Yah~ Sudah pastikan, aku tidak akan melukai pasienku sendiri." Kata Sasuke dingin menatap Garaa yang memancarkan aura yang sama.

"Oh, Kau menuduhku?"

"Hn, jangan terlalu PD."

"Jadi sekarang apa maumu?" Tanya Gaara berusaha sedatar mungkin. Jika bisa dilihat mata mereka sekarang sedang saling menatap penuh cinta, (salah) menatap dengan dingin satu sama lain mungkin bisa membuat Ino yang berada didekat mereka membeku.

"Stop!" Kata Ino menengahi, mereka berdua melirik kearah Ino. "Apa kalian tak merasa diruanan ini dingin sekali." Lalu di beranjak membuka jendela kamar Sakura membiarkan hangatnya mentari di sore hari. Sasuke dan Gaara hanya bisa Sweetdrop melihat kelakuan Ino.

"Jadi, kenapa Sakura bisa pingsan? Apa..." pertanyaan Ino terputus Saat melihat Sakura yng semula pingsan sudah sadar tertunduk lesu. "Ahh~ Sakura, syukurlah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi, aku sangat Khawatir."

"Hem, Aku tidak apa-apa ino, mungkin aku hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Sakura dengan Senyum manisnya, tetapi tidak bagi Ino kelihatannya senyum Sakura tadi dipaksakan. "Ehm, Ino diruang ini ada Dokter Sasuke dan si tanpa alis ya?" tanya Sakura tersenyum Saat menebut Sasuke dan cemberut saat menyebut gelar yang diberikannya untuk Gaara.

"Hn, Sakura Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Kata Sasuke tulus sambil mengacak rambut Sakura sayang. "Lain kali, hati-hati ya" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus, sayang Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya mungkin ia akan pingsan seketika, Ino saja sudah izin ke WC untuk membersihkan mimisannya yang sudah mencapai tahap tak wajar. Sasuke tak sadar usapan kepalanya bisa membuat Sakura Haruno blushing. Yang dia sadari adalah wajah seseorang dibelakangnya pasti sedang mengerucut kesal. "Baiklah aku permisi dulu"

"Terimakasih dokter"

"Dah, pink jelek." Kata Gaara mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Huh~" kata Sakura mengacuhkan Gaara.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Sakura." Tanya Ino yang rupanya sudah kembali dari toilet.

"Tadi aku menerima telepon, hah~" Sakura berhenti sejenak bercerita untuk menghela napas.

~MY EYES~

Sasuke dan Gaara masih berdiri didepan kamar Sakura,"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya sasuke

"Ye.. siap juga yang ngikutin lu, jangan PD ya..." "Bentar Sas, Sakura mau cerita." Kata Gaara sambil menempelkan telingannya kepintu.

"Hah? Yang bener, geser Gaa, Gue mau ikut!" lalu meniru gerakan Gaara yang menempelkan telingannya kepintu. Setelah beberapa lama tidak ada suara dari dalam, Sasukepun tersadar "Astagfirullah, aku seorang dokter! Dimana wibawaku? Masa mau menguping. Huh~ sangat tidak berkelas" ucap Sasuke insaf sambil berlalu.

"Kasian sekali kau Sas, siapa suruh jadi dokter, ga' bisa nguping deh.." kata Gaara menanggapi dan tetap mengupingdidepan pintu itu.

Sasuke berbalik, "Hei, ingat kau itu seorang pengusaha. Apa kata fansmu saat melihat idola mereka menguping?" kata Sasuke sambil menarik kerah belakang Gaara.

"Ah, iya ya,aku lupa" kata Gaara sambil berdiri. Dan tak lupa memfoto Sakura sekilas lewat kaca dipintu. lalu mereka berjalan bersama dilorong "Hah~" Gaara menghela nafas.

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Susah jadi orang ganteng, ya Sas.." jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum meminta persetujuan Sasuke.

"Hn? Narsis!" Sasuke tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab peryataan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

~MY EYES~

"Hah! Jadi Kakshi senior kita dulu yang nakal itu, akan menikahimu! Atas ijin orangtuamu!" heboh Ino saat ia mendengar cerita dari sakura.

"Dia sudah tidak nakal Ino, dia sekarang asisten pribadi orangtuaku. Kelihatannya dia sangat dipercaya orangtuaku sehingga Ayahku rela saja menyerahkanku padanya. Hah~ Ino aku takut, kukira yang menelpon Ayh atau Ibu ternyata dia, apalagi saat dia menelpon tadi dengan tegas 'Sakura Haruno, aku Kakshi Hatake akan menikahimu' aku langsung saja pingsan. Ahh, memangnya Ayah dan Ibuku tidak khawatir menyerahkan aku pada orang sembarangan."

"Tenang saja Sakura, kita lihat saja nanti. Siap tahu dia ganteng, tapi gimana kalau jelek atau aneh misanya?"

"Ah~, Ino!"

~MY EYES~

"Hai, kak"

"Hei, Gaara. Coba tebak!"

"Hm?" seru Gaara heran sambil mengerutkan dahinya, maunya sih menaikan alis tetapi karena tidak punya terpaksa dahinya saja yang dikerutkan.

"Besok, aku bisa pulang!"

"Ah, benar? Syukurlah.." kata Gaara seraya tersenyum. "Kak, aku sudah memutuskan aku akan tetap disini, Sasuke bilang sebaiknya tetap disini jadi jika ada sesuatu bisa langsung ditangani. Aku hanya ingin hidup sedikit lebih lama lagi kak." Katanya lirih.

Temari langsung memeluk adik bungsu yang disayanginya itu, "Tenang saja, aku yakin kau pasti sembuh. Jadi ayo tetap semangat! Apa perlu aku menemanimu disini?" kata Temari ceria, tetapi tak mampu membendung air mata yang telah ia tahan.

"Kakak jangan khawatir, aku paasti akan sembuh. Akukan kuat, kakak besok pulang saja. Kasihan si Kankuro tidak bisa apa-apa. Hehe..."

"Iya, hiks...hiks.. kau baik-baik,hiks..hiks..ya disini,hiks..hiks.. kami akan sering menjengukmu,hiks...hiks.." temari menangis sesegukkan.

"Sudahlah kak.." Gaara mencoba menenangkan Temari.

"Hiduplah.. hiks..hiks.. lebih lama lagi Gaa..hiks..hiks" mohon Temari sambil menatap adiknya. Gaara tersenyum, mengangguk mantap menjawab permohonan kakaknya.

~MY EYES~

"Sakura, berjanji padaku!" kata Ino tegas. "Apapun yang kau dengar diluar, jangan keluar kamar! Mengerti."

"Ada apa sih Ino"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu.. pokoknya kau jangan sampai keluar kamar."

"Tapi,.."

"Ayolah Sakura, Please.. jika kau keluar kamar, aku tidak mau lagi menjadi temanmu."

"Baiklah ino, kau menang."

"Hehe.. makasih Sakura." Kata ino cengengesan, "kau baik deh" lalu buru-buru beranjak.

"Hem, lebih baik aku tidur." Kata Sakura sambil bersiap tidur.

Ino masih berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, dia panik beberapa saat lalu Ayame bilang padanya bahwa Tsunade diperjalanan menuju RS, dan menyuruh Ino untuk membuat Sakura tiak bertemu dulu dengan neneknya itu karena kelihatannya mood beliau sedang tidak baik. 'Memang nya ada apa ya' tanya Ino dalam hati sehingga malm-malam beginisatu RS ini harus sibuk bersiap diri karena pemilik rumah sakit akan tiba disini dengan mood yang tidak baik, bisa saja mereka semua dipecat seketika. Ino masih terus berlari sampai ia bertemu dokter Sasuke di koridor rumah sakit. "Sudah datang dok?" tanya Ino.

"Hn, belum. Tapi,bersiaplah sekarang." Kata Sasuke dibalas anggukan dari Ino.

Tidak lama kemudian Tsunade datang bersama Ayame ke rumah sakit. Dia hanya datang sebentar memastikan mayat anak dan menantunya memang berada dirumah sakit tersebut. Sesampainya mereka dirumah sakit mereka langsung menuju kamar mayat, Tsunade menyingkap kain yang menutupi wajah anak dan menantunya. Lalu dia keluar kamar mayat mendapati Ayame yang berada disebelah pintu. "Huh~ ternyata benar mereka telah mati." Kata Tsunade dingin kepada Ayame.

"Si-siapa?"

" Anak dan menantuku." Jawab tsunade dingin.

Ayame terkejut, begitupula Sasuke dan Ino yang berada disekitar sana. "Besok segera siapkan pemakaman mereka! Kita pulang"

"Ba-baik" kata Ayame gusar.

Ino yang sudah tidak tahanpun berlari menuju toilet, dia menangis Kasihan akan nasib sahabatnya itu.

~MY EYES~

Tsunade melangkah menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit saat dia berpapasan dengan seorang laki-laki yang menatapnya heran. Tetapi Tsunade tidak mempedulikannya, matanya tetap lurus menuju mobil diparkiran. Saat dia masuk mobil barulah dia menangis. Ternyata benar Anak semata wayangnya telah tiada, padahal tadi sore dia masih berharap kalau daftar nama korban yang dilihatnya adalah salah atau apapun. Tapi, setelah melihat sosok pucat anaknya ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ayame yang duduk disebelah majikannya hanya bisa tersenyum menenangkan majikannya itu, ia tahu dibalik dinginya sikap Tsunade, Tsunade adalah orang yang rapuh yang membutuhkan sesuatu untuk bersandar. Tangisannyapun bersaing dengan kecepatan meluncunya mobil.

~MY EYES~

Seorang laki-laki yang sempat melihat Tsunade tersebut menuju ruang resepsionis, "Maaf saya Kakashi Hatake, dimana kamar Sakura Haruno?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, mendahului jawaban resepsionis tersebut.

"Saya, mencari nona Sakura Haruno."

"Hn, mari ikut saya." Ajak Sasuke sambil berjalan.

Kakashi hanya menaikkan alis dan mengikuti Sasuke. Disepanjang lorong menuju kamar Sakura mereka saling berdiaman. Saat tepat didepan kamarsasuke berhenti diikuti Kakashi.

"Hn, ini kamar Sakura. Kalau boleh tahu mengapa anda mencari Sakura?"

"Anda siapa?" tanya Kakashi balik.

"Saya Sasuke, Dokte.." "Hoi, Sasuke lagi ngapain" Perkenalan Sasuke terputus oleh teriakan Gaara yang kelihatannya baru tiba dari rumah sakit.

Sasuketidak menghiraukan Gaara " Saya Sasuke Uchiha, Dokter yang menangaani Sakura"

"Oh anda dokter khusus Sakura?"

"Saya Gaara, calon pacarnya Sakura" kata Gaara dengan Pdnya.

"Hmm.." kata Kakashi tersenyum sambil mengangguk paham. "Sekarang giliran Saya memperkenalkan diri nama saya Kakashi Hatake calon suami Sakura."

"Hah?" suara itu berasal dari mana? Yang pasti bukan dari seorang Sasuke yang sekarang sedang heran tak percaya tetapi tetap mempertahankan aura dinginnya. Juga bukan dari seorang Gaara yang sekarang sedang mengkerucutkan mulut tetapi juga tetap pada ke-cool-annya.

Suara itu berasal dari Ino yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar Sakura, setelah tadi mampir ke toilet.

Yang menjdi objek keheranan hanya tersenyum-senyum kepada ketiga orang yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan bermacam-macam ekspresi. Dingin, berapi dan berbunga-bunga.

TBC

Akhirnya update juga, stelah sekian lama...

makasih buat: Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Hikari Shinju, AmarilisBlossom, Agak TT dan Aurellia Uchiha...

review kalian sangat berharga ^^

.

.

Akhir kata Review..

Violet7orange..


	6. Chapter 6

MY EYES

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : romance/ hurt dan mungkin **sedikit **humor

Pairing : Sasuke – Sakura – Gaara

"Hmm.." kata Kakashi tersenyum sambil mengangguk paham. "Sekarang giliran Saya memperkenalkan diri nama saya Kakashi Hatake calon suami Sakura."

"Hah?" suara itu berasal dari mana? Yang pasti bukan dari seorang Sasuke yang sekarang sedang heran tak percaya tetapi tetap mempertahankan aura dinginnya. Juga bukan dari seorang Gaara yang sekarang sedang mengkerucutkan mulut tetapi juga tetap pada ke-cool-annya.

Suara itu berasal dari Ino yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar Sakura, setelah tadi mampir ke toilet.

Yang menjadi objek keheranan hanya tersenyum-senyum kepada ketiga orang yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan bermacam-macam ekspresi. Dingin, berapi dan berbunga-bunga.

...

"Yak, lanjutkan!" kata Gaara agak sinis. Mereka bertiga menoleh sebentar ke arah Ino yang sekarang persis seperti korban penculikan, dengan keadaan kaki dan tangan diikat kebelakang dengan mulut yang dilakban.

...

"Hm,, jadi aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan Sakura Haruno."

"Tujuannya?" tangggap Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, aku adalah calon suami dari Sakura."

"Kau bercandakan?, kau pikir kami akan percaya padamu begitu saja?" tatap tajam Gaara diikuti anggukan Ino yang masih terikat.

"Hmm,, jadi begini.." kata Kakashi sambil membuang nafas.

...

Sakura POV

"Akh,, Ino kau mau membunuhku ya. Masa' aku tak boleh keluar, aku mau pipis nih. Ah~ tega sekali dia, ah terserah kau sajalah aku harus keluar, walaupun aku buta aku tak mau menambah pekerjaan orang dirumah sakit ini dengan membersihkan kasurku. Walau dengan keterbatasanku aku tak mau menyusahkan orang lain, mandiri dan tegar seperti kata orang tuaku. Ah~ aku jadi inget orang tuaku, bagaimana kabar mereka ya. Sudah lama tak ada kabar." Keluhku.

Aku bangkit dari kasur meraba ke pintu untuk keluar menuju toilet, tapi aku berhenti mendengar suara yang ramai didepan kamarku. Rasa keingintahuankupun timbul. Aku merapat ke pintu, tak tahu kenapa keinginan ketoiletpun terlupakan.

"Hmm,, jadi begini.." suara seseorang terdengar membuang nafas.

End of Sakura POV

...

Normal POV

"Kalian mengenal Haruno Cooperation, yang sukses membawa nama jepang di Prancis?" tanya Kakashi sok misterius. Disusul dengan anggukan Gaara yang memang pamam tentang dunia per-bisnis-an dan disusul dengan gelengan kepala dari Sasuke dan Ino.

"Yah, anggap saja kalian tahu. Agar aku bisa melanjutkan ceritaku."

Sasuke dan Ino yang masih terikat saling menoleh dan mengangkat bahu masing-masing.

"Haruno corp perusahaan yang cukup ternama tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Mereka memiliki saham dan kekayaan yang cukup besar, sehingga memiliki musuh yang cukup besar pula. Tetapi kemarin tepatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka ditipu oleh seorang musuh yang dengan liciknya mengalahkan mereka dengan memanfaatkan kelemahan utama Presider."

"..." mereka bertiga masih menyimak cerita Kakashi tanpa sedikitpun niat ingin memotong.

"Kelemahan yang sangat fatal. Yaitu mata." lanjut Kakashi dengan perawakan yang sedikit muram.

'Haah! mata?' dalam hati mereka bertiga, tetapi tidak diungkapkan.

"Iya mata, selama ini presider begitu gigihnya mencari mata yang cocok untuk anak semata wayangnya yang mengalami kebutaan saat ditabrak lari sewaktu kecil." Lanjut Kakashi seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang didepannya.

Sasuke meneguk air ludah.

"Oh, jadi Sakura tidak buta sejak kecil? Tetapi buta lantaran pernah mengalami kecelakaan?, tidak bisa dipercaya siapa sih orang yang tega tidak bertanggung jawab. Kalau saja ia mau bertanggung jawab mungkin keadaan sakura tidak akan seperti ini. Sungguh tidak berprikemanusiaan. Ya kan Sasuke?" komentar Gaar panjang lebar.

"Hn"

"Ya padahal, Presider selalu bertindak dengan hati-hati mencari mata yang cocok untuk anaknya supaya tidak ketahuan dengan musuh-musuh yang memang iri padanya. Tapi ternyata rahasianyapun terbongkar."

"Presider dibohongi dengan rayuan tentang mata yang cocok dengan Sakura karena memang sangat sulit dicari, Presiderpun tertarik dan bahkan rela menggadaikan perusahaan yang turun-temurun dimiliki keluarga mereka sampai harta benda mereka terkuras habis. Mereka meminta pinjaman kemana-mana sampai menyuruh Sakura untuk tinggal dengan neneknya yang memang kurang senang dengan keadaan Sakura yang membuat sial baginya."

"Haah~ Tetapi sungguh ironis mereka ditipu telak. Sebelum itu akupun pernah diberi pesan oleh beliau untuk menjaga Sakura anak semata wayangnya jika terjadi sesuatu pada beliau dan istrinya. Karena menurut beliau aku adalah orang yang paling dipercayainya."

"Aku yang memang berhutang budi pada keluarga Haruno yang bisa merubahku sampai aku seperti sekarang ini, tidak enak menolak niat baik mereka. Aku menerima saja dan memutuskan untuk menikahi Sakura terlebih saat mendengar..." Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat tenggorokkannya seperti tercekat." Bahwa.." mata Kakashi berkaca-kaca. "Pesawat yang ditumpangi presider dan istrinya mengalami kecelakaan tanpa seorang pun yang selamat."

Air mata Kakashi yang ditutupi dengan senyuman pun tumpah dengan sendirinya. Gaara dan Sasuke juga terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya Ino yang menemani Kakashi menangis saat itu.

Dikamarnya Sakurapun juga tak mampu membendung air matanya, dia menangis tanpa suara ingin rasanya dia mengajukan protes kepada tuhan tentang keadaanya sekarang. Kenapa dia terus diberikan cobaan yang tiada henti. Ingin rasanya dia bunuh diri untuk mengurangi rasa sakit hati.

Akh,, dia merasa tak tahan lagi.. Tuhan tolong dia,,,

Tapi Sakura tak ingin mengeluh dia ingin mencoba untuk tegar, "_Hemm... Baiklah, tapi disana kau tak boleh menyusahkan orang lain, kau harus tetap jadi Sakura yang tegar seperti yang selama ini kami kenal." _Suara ayah Sakura terngiang saat dia diijinkan untuk datang ke Konoha lagi. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka kenop pintu. Semua orang yang masih beraada di depan kamar Sakura masih kaget dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Ino" panggil Sakura sendu.

"Sakura, kenapa kau keluar." Ino menghampiri Sakura yang seperti berusaha untuk berjalan. Sepertinya ikatan Ino sedah lepas, entah sejak kapan.

"Ino tolong antarkan aku ke tempat kedua orang tuaku." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Ta-tapi, sakura".

"Aku hanya ingin meraba mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Ino mengangguk. 'Kasihan Sakura' batinnya.

Sementar Sakura dan Ino pergi keruang mayat tempat jenazah orang tua Sakura terbaring. Kakashi, Gaara dan Sasuke hanya terdiam tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Itu Sakura?" tanya Kakashi memecah kebisuan yang tercipta.

"Ya." ditanggapi oleh anggukan Gaara

"Sungguh kasihan gadis itu, aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakannya sekaligus membalas budi baik orang tuannya." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, tapi bukankah kalau kau tidak mencintainya dan terpaksa menjaganya akan lebih membuat dia menderita." Tanggap sasuke.

"Aku akan tetap berusaha untuk mencintainya."

"Aku juga bisa membahagiakan Sakura, mungkin lebih darimu. Bagaimana? Tanya Gaara antusias.

"Aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya begitu saja, kau harus membuktikannya dulu padaku." Kakashi menanggapi dengan senyum.

"Berarti kita berdua bertarung, heh?" kata Gaara menyeringai.

"Hn, jangan lupakan aku. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua menang." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu mungkin menyusul Ino dan Sakura.

"Yah, aku juga akan berusaha membahagiakan pink jelek". kata Gaara tersenyum sinis kepada Kakashi sambil berlalu berlainan arah dengan Sasuke.

"Hmm Presider semoga kau dan istrimu tenang disana, Nona Sakura ternyata dikelilingi orang- orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus. Tapi aku juga tidak akan menyerahkannya begitu saja. Mereka harus membuktikan terlebih dahulu padaku bahwa mereka lebih baik dariku."

"Tapi aku khawatir, Nona Sakura dikelilingi orang-orang aneh." Katanya pelan lalu ikut berlalu meninggalkan kamar Sakura yang pintunya terbuka begitu saja. Mungkin dia harus kembali besok.

...

Pagi-pagi sekali jenazah kedua orang tua Sakura telah dibawa oleh orang-orang suruhan Tsunade, hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya. Sasuke yang baru tahupun terkejut dia bersikeras untuk ikut dengan berbagai alasan agar diizinkan. 'Aku harus memberitahu yang lain' pikirnya.

...

"Sa-sakura"

"Santai saja Ino, ayo kita berangkat" kata Sakura datar.

"Ka-kau yakin?"

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengantarku saja, tanpa banyak protes?" kata Sakura yang kelihatannya mulai agak kesal. Ino segera mendudukkan Sakura di bangku belakang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara.

"Sejak mendengar berita tentang kematian orang tuanya semalam, dia jadi irit bicara. Dia terkesan santai dan aku heran dia bahkan tidak meneteskan air mata setetespun. Aku merasa kasihan padanya yang seperti tidak memiliki nyawa lagi."

"Ya, sudah kita masuk saja." Tangap Gaara.

Sebelum Gaara menghidupkan mesin mobil, Ino yang duduk disbelah Gaara menoleh kebelakang dengan mimik cemas diwajahnya. "Sa.. " Belum selesai Ino bertanya Sakura memotong dengan cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja Ino."

Ino yang merasa tidak enak hatipun menengok kearah Gaara yang dibalas anggukan singkat Gaara dan merekapun meluncur membelah hari yang masih berkabut.

...

Sakura hanya berdiri jauh dari pemakaman ditemani Ino dan Gaara, mereka tidak diizinkan masuk dengan alasan keamanan. Gila! Padahal yang akan dimakamkan itu orangtua Sakura bukan. Kali-ini Tsunade memang keterlaluan dia bahkan tidak mengizinkan Sakura untuk berada didekat pemakaman.

Sasuke dan Kakashi bahka terlibat baku-hantam dengan orang-orang Tsunade yang tidak mengizinkan Sakura masuk. Mereka ingin setidaknya Sakura berada didiekat jenazah orang tuanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kakashi juga sempat marah dengan Tsunade yang tidak menggubris kehadiran mereka sedikitpun.

Tapi yang lebih membuat teman-temannya sakit hati adalah tindakan Sakura yang hanya tersenyum dan tertawa, saat Ino menceritakan situasi disana yang di amatinya dari jauh. Dia bahkan seperti tidak menghargai tindakan Kakashi dan Sasuke yang membelanya mati-matian.

Hujan deras mengguyur kota saat itu pula rombongan Tsunade pergi, Ino dan Gaara mengajak Sakura mendekat kearah pemakaman.

"Haha, katanya kalian membelaku untuk mengikuti posesi pemakaman?" tanya Sakura disertai derai tawa bahkan dia tidak menampilkan kessedihan sedikitpun. "Ah, padahal santai saja. Aku juga tidak bisa melihat.. hei aku buta, teman-teman.. hahaha.." Sakura meracau sendiri. Membuat yang ada disitu tersenyum miris.

"Dan,, hahaha tadi Kakashi memaki nenekku. Hahaha pasti lucu sekali."

"Sakura" bisik Ino pelan.

"Coba aku tidak buta, aku kan bisa melihat wajah kalian yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh membelaku,, hahaha."

"Sakura.." Ino memanggilnya hampir menangis.

"Aduhh,, hahahha." kata Sakura mememegang perutnya menahan tertawa "Padahal ya, aku yang anaknya saja tidak peduli, hahha .. kalian memang bodoh.. hahhahaha,, ayo kita pulang saja,, hahah" kata Sakura mencoba beranjak masih sambil memegang perutnya.

"SAKURA!" teriak Gaara melengking, mereka semua reflek langsung melihat kearah Gaara.

'PLAK'

Sakura tersungkur jatuh akibat tamparan Gaara. Membuat air yang menggenang diaspal menciprat wajah Sakura yang memang sudah basah akibat air hujan. Sakura terdiam.

"Gaara kau keterlaluan!" Teriak Ino.

"Apa-apan kau Gaara?" Marah kakashi

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas letih.

"Hahahahah,,," tawa Sakura yang masih terduduk di aspal yang tergenangi air hitam pekat.

"HAHAHA." tawanya semakin membahana membuat Ino meringis takut. " Kau tahu bagian yang paling lucu hari ini aku di tampar dari seorang yang bahkan tidak beralis, hahaha."

"Sakura,," Ino memanggil Sakura dan mencoba memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Kalian pulanglah dulu. Aku ingin berbicara pada sakura." Kata Gaara pelan.

"Hikss,, hikss Sakuraaa." Ratap Ino.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Gaara pelan, lalu berlalu sambil mengajak ino yang masih berusaha memeluk sakura.

"Bantu Sakura." kata Kakashi dengan senyum tipisnya lalu membantu Sasuke menarik Ino kembali ke rumah sakit.

Gaara tertegun sebentar memandangi kepergian mereka, tetapi tawa Sakura mengembalikannya kealam sadar.

"Hahahahah" Sakura masih tertawa memukul-mukul air yang menggenang disekitarnya.

"Sakura maafkan aku." kata Gaara berjongkok didekat sakura.

"Hahaha, aduh Sakit." Keluhnya seperi anak kecil sambil memegangi pipi yang habis ditampar Gaara.

"Maafkan aku." lirih Gaara yang terluka melihat orang yang dicintainya seperti itu.

"Haha,, lucu ya." Rancaunya lagi. "Uhh dingin." keluh Sakura

"Kau dingin?" tanya Gaara lembut.

"Hahaha" Sakura tertawa lepas lagi, membuatkeadaannya persis seperti orang gila.

"Menangislah Sakura, menangis!" Paksa Gaara sambil memeluk sakura.

"Hahaha" tawa Sakura.

"Ayolah menangis Sakura aku tahu seharian kau telah mengalami hari yang berat jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kau mengangis sebentar." kata Gaara lebih mengeratkan pelukannya ke sakura. "Tidak ada salahnya jika kau menangis."

"Haha,, huhu,, hhuhuhu.." akhirnya Sakura juga menangis di pelukan Gaara.

"Huhu.. aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi,, hiks, hiks."

"Tidak-itu tidak benar." Bantah Gaara.

"Aku tidak pantas hidup, aku takut hanya sendiri. Hiks, hiks,.."

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu sakura,,," kata Gaara.

"Hiks, hiks... kalau begini aku akan terus terperangkap dalam kegelapan.." lirihnya lemah dan tertidur kelelahan.

"Dan aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi." Janji Gaara.

~~~ TBC~~~

*Bahagia, bahagia*

Akhirnya bisa update juga.. T.T

Thank you so much for the last review, **Hikari Shinju **_(maap baru update.. T.T kita sama-sama terharu... iya, Kakashi jadi calon suaminya Sakura. endingnya.. *style mikir* bisa ya, bisa tidak #plak.. artinya belum jelas. makasih ya dah riview,, review lagi yah... ~^)_,** vvvv **_(_iya kasihan sakura. emang Tsunade jahat banget. kenapa Tsunade benci sama Sakura mudah-mudahan bisa dijelaskan chap depan ya.. jadi jangan bosan :) thanks for review, review lagi yah...),** AmarilisBlossom**, **Rene Nightray**, and **Aurellia Uchiha.**

riview again please.. :)

Violet7orange.. ~^


	7. Chapter 7

"Huhu.. aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi,, hiks, hiks."

"Tidak-itu tidak benar." Bantah Gaara.

"Aku tidak pantas hidup, aku takut hanya sendiri. Hiks, hiks,.."

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu sakura,,," kata Gaara.

"Hiks, hiks... kalau begini aku akan terus terperangkap dalam kegelapan.." lirihnya lemah dan tertidur kelelahan.

"Dan aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi." Janji Gaara.

MY EYES

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/ Hurt/Drama/Family

Pairing : Sasuke – Sakura – Gaara

Sudah hampir satu minggu Sakura terus menerus termenung di depan taman, mungkin dia masih _shock_ dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya ini. Teman-temannya—Ino, Sasuke dan Gaara serta Kakashi—calon tunangannya tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Mereka sedikit-banyaknya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini. Sakura memang gadis yang hebat, dengan segala keterbatasannya dia mencoba menghadapi masalah yang pelik ini.

"Hah." Gadis itu menghela nafas lagi. Mencoba meringankan sedikit beban pikiran yang menumpuk.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang menghempaskan duduk disebelah gadis berambut merah jambu yang sejak tadi terlihat melamun. Sakura tersenyum tipis merasa ada yang duduk disebelahnya "Ino." Gumamnya.

"Kau tahu Sakura? Hari ini begitu cerah." Ino melihat kearah sahabat baiknya itu.

"Hmm," Sakura tersenyum. "Ino apakah kau percaya padaku?" lanjutnya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang jauh berbeda dari pertanyaan Ino tadi.

"Pasti." Jawabnya mantap. "Kau adalah sahabatku. Dan aku sangat mengenalmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Jadi, kalau ada yang bilang seluruh dunia tidak memperhatikan dan mempercayaimu. Itu salah, karena seorang yang duduk disampingmu ini akan selalu ada untukmu." Ino mengatakannya dengan senyum tulus berharap Sakura bisa merasakannya.

"Terimakasih Ino." Balas Sakura dengan senyum miris. "Lalu, bisakah aku mempercayaimu Ino?"

"Eh," Ino kaget dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" tanya Sakura dengan murungnya.

Ino terdiam sebentar, dan berfikir Saat Ini sakura membutuhkan dukungan untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Tentu saja." suara keyakinan yang penuh terdengar dari gadis berambut pirang.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Sakura lirih. Ino yang mendengarnya langsung memeluk sahabatnya.

Gambar difokuskan 'cekrek' suara gambar diambil. "_A beautiful frienship_." Gumamnya.

~~ My Eyes~

Sakura perlahan-lahan menapaki tangga-tangga dirumah besar itu. Tangan kanannya berpegangan erat kesisi sebelah kanan pegangan tangga. Dia ingat Ayame mengatakan letak kamar neneknya berada di lantai 2, belok kanan sekitar lima meter dari tangga.

Hah~ Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan menetapkan hati untuk berkata semua yang dilakukannya benar dan akan berbuah baik, walaupun tidak itu merupakan konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya.

Dia juga masih ingat betapa kagetnya Ayame dengan kedatangan Sakura—yang diantar Ino—kerumah ini. Betapa kerasnya ia menolak mentah-mentah usul Sakura untuk bertemu Neneknya yang masih dalam masa _bad mood_ tingkat akut itu. Dan betapa kerasnya pula ia dan Ino meyakinkan Ayame kalau ia tetap diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa masalah ini tidak akan pernah selesai.

Ayame masih begitu tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan dua orang yang sedang dalam emosi tingkat tinggi berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Dengan posisi saling bermusuhan—tidak, tepatnya memusuhi dan dimusuhi. Tanpa seorangpun yang berada didalam hanya Sakura dan Tsunade—Neneknya.

Dan ide konyol macam apa yang didapat Ayame, 'Apapun yang terjadi didalam—yang terdengar dari luar kalian tidak boleh masuk.' Sakura mengatakan dengan tegas.

Betapa teriknya syaraf kepala yang menegang, membuat kepala Ayame merasakan sakit yang sangat. Ide gila macam apa itu batinnya. Tapi dia juga menyadari cepat atau lambat Sakura memang harus menyelesaikan masalahnya—walau ia merasa ide sakura dan Ino saat ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

~~My Eyes~~

'Yang harus kulakukan saat ini adalah meyakinkan semua orang bahwa Sakura masih ada dirumah sakit dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Apalagi pada dokter Sasuke dan tuan 'tanpa alis' itu.' Gumam Ino saat memasuki rumah sakit sehabis mengantar Sakura.

Yah, yang bisa dilakukan Ino untuk sahabatnya hanya ini. Ia segera kembali kerumah sakit secepatnya untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan.

"Berjuanglah Sakura, aku mempercayaimu dan aku akan melakukan bagianku untuk pantas dipercayai oleh sahabatku." Gumammnya dengan senyum mengambang penuh kepercayaan.

~~My Eyes~~

Sakura kemungkinan besar telah berada didepan kamar yang dimaksud Ayame—kamar Neneknya—perlahan ia meraih gagang pintu. Menghela napas sebentar menguatkan hatinya lalu memutar kenop pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Ayame yang berada dibawah tangga sejak tadi tampak gusar melihat gerak Sakura yang telah memasuki kamar neneknya.

Dia terperanjat mendengar suara teriakan marah diikuti benda-benda pecah berjatuhan—dilempar lebih tepatnya. Dia sudah menaiki tangga, apalagi mendengar suara menggelegar Tsunade yang memanggil namanya.

Tapi dia ingat janjinya dengan Sakura, serta janjinya dengan Ino untuk percaya sekali ini saja pada mereka untuk membiarkan dan mengabaikan suara apapun yang didengar. Ia terduduk lemas dibawah tangga menangkupkan tangan diwajahnya mengetukan sepatunya dengan tidak sabaran serta menggigit kuku-kuku jari tangannya frustasi.

~~My Eyes~~

Diwaktu yang sama Kakashi sedang membaca laporan perusahaan. Mejanya dipenuhi berbagai macam kertas dan dokumen yang berserakkan.

Dia terlihat sibuk sekali, sampai tidak sengaja tangannya menyenggol gelas kopi yang berada dimeja yang sama. "Ahh, " pekiknya kesal tertahan. Kopi yang semula beradadigelasnya kini berpindah membasahi seluruh dokumen-dokumen pentingnya.

Entah kenapa dia langsung teringat pada calon tunangannya. "Sakura." Gumamnya. Namun dia cepat-cepat menepis bayangannya dan berkonsentrasi dengan dokumen-dokumen yang kemungkinan besar tidak terselamatkan itu. 'Disana masih ada yang lain menjaganya.' Pikirnya.

.

.

Ino tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk salah satu pasien, tidak tahu kenapa kakinya tiba-tiba lemas dan kehilangan keseimbangannya dan tentu saja menjatuhkan nampan yang dibawanya. Dia tidak mempedulikan nampan yang jatuh mengotori lantai dan bajunya itu. Pikirannya langsung cemas dengan keadaan Sakura.

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Aku percaya padanya." tekatnya. Ia melirik makanan yang telah dijatuhkannya. Menghela nafas sebentar dan mulai membereskan kekacauan tadi.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berada di ruangannya. Dia terlihat termenung, pen yang berada di tangannya dimainkannya tanpa sadar. Tiba-tiba pen itu terlepas dan terlempar cukup jauh dari jangkauannya. "Sakura." Gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya melayang sekitar tujuh tahun lalu, ia yang masih remaja diam-diam membawa mobil kakaknya. Sasuke ingin belajar mengendarai mobil, tetapi kakaknya melarang dengan anggapan Sasuke masih kecil dan belum pantas.

Sasuke iri dengan Gaara yang dengan lihainya mengendarai mobil. Apalagi saat sahabatnya—sekaligus rival—itu mengejek Sasuke. Bermodal nekat dia mengambil mobil kakaknya.

Sasuke yang belum begitu bisa mengendarai mobil dijalan raya tiba-tiba kaget dengan seseorang yang melintas. Saat ia ingin menginjak 'rem', tidak sengaja ia malah menginjak pedal 'gas'. Dan brak! Bisa di tebak ia telah menabrak orang itu. Saskuke turun untuk melihat apa yang ditabraknya. Betapa kagetnya dia, yang dia tabrak bukan hanya seorang tapi dua orang. Satu orang laki-laki yang telah bersimbah darah dan seorang anak perempuan yang terpelanting agak jauh didekat semak-semak.

Sasuke ketakutan, dia langsung pulang meninggalkan korbannya dijalan yang cukup sepi itu. Tidak ada yang tahu kejadian itu. Hanya ia sendiri.

Kekagetannya bertambah saat kejadian itu diberitakan di televisi. 'Pemilik perusahaan besar dan cucunya telah menjadi korban tabrak lari. Pemilik perusahaan itu meninggal ditempat, sedangkan cucunya mengalami kebutaan permanen, yang diduga matanya tertusuk ranting kayu didekat semak-semak saat ditabrak.' Dan dari situlah Sasuke bertekat dan berusaha keras untuk menjadi seorang dokter yang ahli—menebus segala kesalahan yang takut untuk diakuinya.

.

.

Saat yang sama pula Gaara yang sedang berada diruang gelap—didalam kamarnya. Ia membuka gulungan rol klise dari kameranya. Dia terus sibuk, dengan teliti dan perlahan ia mencelupkan foto ke sebuah tempat yang diisi sejenis air lalu menggantungkannya dengan penjepit. Terus menerus melakukan hal yang sama.

"Uhuk," Gaara terbatuk sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. "Uhuk, uhuk,," dia masih tidak peduli darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya dengan enteng dihapusnya dengan kaos lengannya sehingga meneinggalkan noda merah pekat di kaos kuning yang dipakainya. Tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan foto Sakura yang sedang sedih dengan wajah memerah. "Sakura." Gumamnya merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, namun ditepisnya.

"Uhuk, uhuk." Gaara terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Uhuk," darahpun bertambah banyak keluar dari mulutnya dan seperti tadi dengan entengnya ia mengapus dengan kaos yang dipakainya.

"Penyakitku bertambah parah saja rupanya." Katanya sambil menyeringai dan kembali asyik menekuni kegiatannya.

~~My Eyes~~

Sakura yang masuk kekamar Neneknya langsung mendapat sambutan meriah. Tsunade bertepuk tangan kagum—dengan maksud mengejek. "Huh, ternyata nyalimu besar. Berani memasuki kandang singa yang sedang mengamuk."

"Hah! KENAPA KAU MASUK KE SINI ANAK SIALAN!" teriak Tsunade yang langsung melempar guci-guci dan vas bunga—yang berada didekatnya—kearah pintu tempat sakura masih mematung sejak dia masuk.

"AYAME!" panggilnya menggelegar memekakkan telinga. Tapi Ayame yang ditunggu tidak kunjung muncul. Tsunade yang kesal sendiri melemparkan asbak rokok yang terbuat dari kayu ke arah Sakura.

Tak!

Ujung asbak rokok itu mengenai kepala sakura. Tapi Sakura tetap bergeming mengabaikan rasa sakit yang berasal dari kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah hasil karya seni dari asbak rokok yang dilempar Tsunade. Juga mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kakinya terkena pecahan beling yang berserakan dilantai.

Dia bisa merasakan kelihatannya tidak hanya telapak kakinya saja, tetapi betis, bahkan tangannya merasakan nyeri terkena pecahan-kaca. Tapi ia mengabaikannya rasa sakit dihati Neneknya—Tsunade pasti lebih sakit dari apa yang dialaminya ini.

"Kenapa?" Sakura terdiam sebentar menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk menahan rasa sakit—sakit fisik dan batin yang dirasakannya. "apa salahku nek?" tanya Sakura pedih.

"Huh~ kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang? Kau itu **pembawa sial**." Sinis Tsunade menekannkan kata-katanya. "Jadi CEPAT PERGI DARIKU BOCAH SIALAN!"

"Nek," panggil Sakura pelan yang masih berada didekat pintu. Tsunade yang berada kurang-lebih tiga meter darinya tentu daja tidak mendengar.

"Kau tahu. Hiks." Tsunade mulai terisak. "Dulu kami hidup bahagia, tapi semenjak kau lahir hidup kami jadi terus-terusan sial. Hiks, hiks." Tsunade terdiam sebentar mengarahkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Sakura masih diam mendengarkan—tak tahu harus berkata apa—mengabaikan rasa sakit dan pening disekujur tubuhnya.

"Anakku—Ayah Sakura—mulai jarang mengunjungi kami lagi semenjak kau lahir. Aku masih maklum, aku juga senang melihat kebahagian anakku. Hiks hiks. Tidak ada lagi yang ingat hari ulang tahun aku dan suamiku. Padahal kami selalu merayakan ulang tahunmu dan ulang tahun anak-anakku. Hiks, hiks." Tsunade memejamkan mata mengingat masa-masa menyakitkan baginya.

"Aku masih paham, setidaknya aku dan suamiku masih bisa merayakan ulang berdua. Masih ada anak keduaku yang mengucapkan selamat lewat telpon dan seorang anak yang menelponku mengatakan selamat dengan suara ceria—tanpa tahu penderitaan orang lain. Aku senang." Tsunade masih berbicara dengan memandang ke jendela. Sakura masih belum beranjak dia masih tertegun tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Tsunade.

"Itu semua tidak masalah, namun kau mengambil nyawa orang-orang yang ku sayangi satu-persatu. Hiks, hiks. Suamiku, satu-satunya orang mengerti aku meninggalkanku hanya untuk, hiks u-untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu! Hiks, hiks. Coba saat itu kau mendengarkan perkataanku jangan bermain dijalan—walau sepi. T-tapi kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku. Hiks, hiks." Lirih Tsunade kesal.

"Hiks, hiks." Tsunade masih menangis mengenang kematian tragis suaminya.

Sakura mulai membayangkan sosok kakek yang mendorongnya kesisi jalan ketika sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ian mulai menangis tanpa suara.

"Su-suamiku mati. Hanya karna menyelamatkanmu. Ayah dan Ibumu juga hanya sedih sesaat dengan kematian suamiku mereka lebih sibuk mementingkan keadaan matamu. Mereka juga menyalahkan aku yang tidak becus menjagamu. Hiks, mereka pikir aku ini pembantu yang melayanimu. Mereka tidak begitu mementingkan ayah mereka yang telah meninggal, mereka bilang 'Yang terpenting saat ini menyelamatkan yang masih bisa diselamatkan.' Apa itu? Mereka mati-matian mencari mata yang cocok untukmu. Tcih," Tsunade mendecih kesal. "Mereka meminta bantuanku. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi. Apalagi dengan kematian Reita anak keduaku yang tiba-tiba terkena serangan jantung mendengar ayahnya yang telah tiada. Kasihan Reita." Lirih Tsunade pelan.

Sakura tetap menangis tidak menyangka hidupnya telah membuat orang lain menderita.

"Kau telah membunuh dua orang! Tidak, tiga orang. Aku telah lama mati. Tidak ada kehidupan lagi dihatiku. Aku telah mati!" Kecam Tsunade sambil menatap Sakura yang terisak-isak pelan dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Hah, kau menangis! Air matamu bahkkan tidak berharga sama sekali. AKU TIDAK BUTUH AIR MATAMU! " teriak Tsunade kesal.

"Selama tujuh tahun Ayah dan Ibumu mencari mata untuk anak sial sepertimu. Hah~ tidak ketemu juga sampai sekarang itu menandakan memang hidupmu itu **tidak berharga**. Setelah uang kalian hampir habis karena ditipiu dan sebagainya kalian datang padaku! Huh~ aku seperti panti **tuna netra** menampungmu." Tsunade tidak terisak lagi, air matanya telah terganti dengan kecaman pedas yang menusuk hati Sakura.

"Dan Sekarang benarkan kejadian sial akan terus menimpaku. Anakku mati, meninggalkan seorang yang tidak berguna. Seharusnya kau ikut mati bersama mereka di kecelakaan pesawat!. Hiks, hiks." Tsunade kemabali menangis.

"Sekarang Apakah kau puas? Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Kapan giliran kau membunuhku!" Raung Tsunade menatap Sakura yang masih terdiam terduduk, cairan merah pekat telah memenuhi lantai.

"N-nenek salah, kami tidak pernah mengabaikan nenek. Hiks, ka-kami selalu memperhatikan nenek walau dari jauh, ka-kami selalu..."

"Argh! Omong kosong satu-satunya yang ku inginkan adalah kau menghilang dari hadapanku selamanya!" potong Tsunade dengan bringas sambil menghempaskan gelas yang berada disampingnya kelantai. "Lenyaplah kau dari hadapanku!" teriaknya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Baiklah kalau nenek menginginkannya. Akhirnya aku juga mempunyai alasan untuk mengakhiri hidup." Ia tersenyum miris. "T-tapi asal nenek tahu kami tidak pernah mengabaikan nenek. Kami selalu menyiapkan hal yang terbaik untuk nenek walau terlambat, hiks Ayah dan Ibu juga kami bersama sama selalu ingin membuat nenek senang, kami tidak pernah ingin menyusahkan Nenek. Kami ingin menyiapkan ka-kado yang tidak a-akan, di tem-temukan dimanapun." Kata Sakura menahan sakit.

"Se-selamat ulang t-tahun nek." Katanya pelan lalu terbaring dilantai yang telah basah oleh darah.

"Huh, aku tak bu.." Tsunade tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya setelah melihat keadaan Sakura. Sakura telah telah terbaring dilantai merah oleh darahnya sendiri. Tsunade mendekati Sakura, ia sangat kaget melihat pergelagan tangan Sakura yang teriris. Dia bunh diri! "Sakura," panggil Tsunde lirih. "Sa-SAKURA!" teriak Tsunade menangis memeluk sakura dengan wajah yang memucat.

~~My Eyes~~

Ino, Kakashi dan Gaara melihat dengan gerakan yang tidak sabar keruangan UGD. Tsunade yang masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, ia tak menyangka ia secara tidak langsung telah membunuh cucunya sendiri. Dengan pakaian yang bernoda darah dan wajah kebingungan Tsunade menggenggam erat-erta benda yang tadi ada digenggaman Sakura. Batu Giok hijau seukuran telapak tangan dengan tulisan 'n Moth' Tsunade tidak mengerti.

Ayame yang duduk disebelah Tsunade mencobaa menenangkan Orang yang sudah dianggap orang tuanya sendiri itu. Ia yakin dalam hati Tsunade, ia sangat menyayangi Sakura. Rasa sayang itu hanya terkubur oleh rasa kesal mendalam. Dia sudah pernah bilang Tsunade adalah orang yang rapuh, dia hanya menutupinya dengan sikap dinginnya.

Pintu UGD terbuka, Sasuke keluar dengan wajah gusar. "Sakura kehilangan banyak darah. Ia membutuhkan darah sekarang. Kami kehabisan darah AB positif. Kalau menunggu dari palang merah mungkin akan satu jam kemudian datangnya. Kami butuh segera." Kata Sasuke tegas.

"Darah yang langkah, dan hanya bisa menerima darah AB positif yang sama." Kata Kakashi lemas. "Darah ku B."

"Hiks, hiks Sakura,," tangis Ino cemas.

Tsunade semakin tertunduk lesu. Menyadari golongan darahnya tidak dapat membantu apa-apa. Ayame menggeleng pelan kearah Sasuke menandakan bahwa tidak ada yang bergolongan darah AB Positif di sini.

"Akh," kesal Sasuke menendang tembok disebelahnya. 'aku juga tidak berguna' batinnya.

Gaara masih mematung. Dia tersenyum pelan. "Sasuke, penderita kanker hati bisa mendonorkan darahnya kan?" Gaara masih tersenyum.

Semua memandang Gaara kaget dengan pernyataan Gaara.

~~MY EYES~~

~Bersambung~

Yah~ Update lagi,, ^^

Maaf ya lama updatenya,,

Maafkan saya ya jika ceritanya tambah ga jelas, juga tambah memusingkan. Saya yang nulis juga bingung, hehe..

Ceritanya chapter ini mau sedih-sedihan gitu, tapi ternyata jadinya ya kayak begini.. maafkan saya (_ _)..

Terimakasih kepada yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk meriview chapter kemarin, maafkan ceritannya bertambah GJ semakin lama. terimakasih juga saran dan masukannya :D sudah saya perbaiki,, :D semoga cerita ini bisa menjadi lebih baik dan sesuai harapan..

**Thanks a lot for you all**. maaf ga bisa bales pesannya, diusahakan nanti saya bales doubel,, hehe ^^V *soksibuklu

Untuk itu mohon riviewnya ^^

Violet7Orange.. *lambai-lambai


	8. Chapter 8

_Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi. _

_Apakah aku harus tetap senang atau sedih_

_Jika dipikir-pikir, dahulu.._

_Aku selalu menderita karena kegelapan ini, menderita sendirian, mengasihani diri sendiri sampai pernah menyalahkan Tuhan._

_Tapi aku tak pernah sadar dan berfikir, bahwa saat itu sinar disekelilingku sangat terang hingga aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya._

_Sekarang.._

_Saat aku bisa melihat cahaya itu._

_Entahlah, mengapa aku merasa begitu gelap._

_Cahaya yang telah lama ku idamkan telah terganti dengan sesuatu yang lebih gelap, lebih menyakitkan bagiku._

_Hati ku?_

* * *

MY EYES

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/ Hurt/Drama

Pairing : Sasuke – Sakura – Gaara

* * *

**Sakura ..**

Matahari tidak berubah, tetap hangat berwarna kemerahan saat akan tenggelam.

Warna rumput tetap hijau dipagi hari.

Tetesan embun juga masih basah, sejuk dan indah seperti dulu.

Warna bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran juga masih indah, meyejukkan hati.

Tapi kenapa aku masih merasa ada sesuatu yang terus mengganjal di hatiku.

"Sakura!" Suara Ino mengintrupsi lamunanku.

Ah, dia masih cantik seperti dahulu. Sahabatku—Ino telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik rupanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya antusias. Kelihatannya dia senang sekali. "Ini hari pertama sejak perbanmu dibuka?" katanya girang "apa saja yang kau lihat. Bagaimana menurutmu aku cantikkan.." tambahnya kelewat semangat.

"Iya, Ino kau cantik. Puas?" jawabku pura-pura tak peduli.

"Huh kau ini, tidak bisa menyenangkan hati teman ya?" sebalnya.

"Haha,." Aku hanya tertawa tergelak. Rupanya ekspresi ino saat lucu seperti ini ya. Dan kamipun tertawa bersama.

Saat tertawa aku menyadari Ino memperhatikanku dengan tatapan miris. Ia melamun sambil menatapku. "Hei Ino kau tidak naksir padaku kan?" candaku membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Huh~ tidak akan. Aku hanya berfikir ternyata si jidat lebar ini lumyan cantik—yah tentu saja tidak lebih cantik dariku." Balasnya sambil mencibir kearahku.

"Hei, kau memuji atau menghinaku ino?" aku mendelik pura-pura tesinggung. Dia menjulurkan lidah padaku. "Jangan menanyakan hal yang telah kau tahu." Ujarnya jenaka.

"Ckck, kau tidak berubah! Oh ya siapa donatur besar yang kau ceritakan itu? Aku ingin berterimakasih kepada keluarga mereka." Tanyaku penasaran.

Raut wajah Ino sedikit berubah—tapi ia langsung tersenyum tulus membalas pertanyaanku. "Hm, itu sebenarnya rahasia rumah sakit. Keluarga donatur itu ingin merahasiakan dan tidak ingin mengungkit apapun, jadi mereka tidak meninggalkan sedikit petunjuk bagiku." Jelas Ino.

"Tapi, setidaknya.." perkataanku diputus oleh Ino. "Sudahlah, kau sudah ditunggu Nenek dan tunanganmu yang ganteng itu.—ah, aku iri padamu Sakura. Kakashi jauh lebih tampan dan kelihatan bertanggung jawab, berbeda sekali dengan dahulu." Rancaunya, aku hanya tersenyum tipis menangggapi.

"Ah, kau ini. Aku jadi penasaran melihatnya.—tapi tidak berarti aku menyetujui ia tunanganku loh, itukan tidak atas ijinku." Membuat Ino mencibir kesal kearahku. "Aku ingin bercermin Ino, malukan bertemu dengan nenekku dengan acak-acakan."

Ino menahan ku yang akan beranjak menuju toilet. "Kau sudah cantik Sakura. Nenek, dan Kakashi sudah menunggu. Ayo~ pergi, aku akan ikut ke tempatmu, mengurus segala kebutuhanmu Sampai kau benar-benar pulih." Katanya seraya menarik tanganku.

"Tapi Ino, aku ingin ber—" Tolakku.

"—Kita berangkat~" semangatnya. Lagi-lagi memotong ucapanku.

Mungkin hanya perasaanku. Aku merasa melupakan beberapa hal penting. Ino juga terlihat aneh—ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Ah, mungkin perasaanku saja.

"Ino, kau kelewat semangat!" seruku khawatir.

"Nanti juga kau akan mengetahui semuanya Sakura." Katanya pelan tapi tetap terdengar olehku. "maksudmu Ino?" aku reflek menghentikan langkah.

Ino sedikit terkejut—ia juga menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyu miris "Aku hanya bilang—tapi kau jangan marah ya" pintanya. "Kakashi ganteng banget, aku sangat iri padamu Sakura." Tambahnya pelan sedikit malu-malu. "Nah, kau sudah janji untuk tidak marah. Sekarang kita pergi~" katanya kembali semangat.

Aku yakin Ino membunyikan sesuatu. Ucapannya sangat berbeda. Semangatnya seperti dibuat-buat. Sebenarnya apa yang—sudahlah Sakura kau telah berjanji untuk percaya pada Ino. Ia akan bercerita jika memang saatnya. Aku harus berfikiran positif. Tapi rasa penasaranku tetap timbul. Sebenarnya kau kenapa Ino?

* * *

..My Eyes..

* * *

Disebuah kamar rumah sakit—kamar yang tadinya didiami seorang pasien berambut merah jambu tengah di bersihkan oleh salah satu petugas kebersihan disana. Ia mulai membereskan tempat tidur dan mulai membereskan sedikit debu yang ada di meja dekat tidur pasien. Ia mengangkat vas bunga yang lumayan besar—untuk membersihkan kalau-kalau ada debu disana, orang itu tercengang melihat sebuah notes kecil yang dilipat dua di bawah vas tadi.

Ia berfikir mungkin itu berupa alas untuk vas tadi, jadi ia menyisihkannya dan menaruhnya di pinggir jendela.

Tanpa orang itu sadari angin yang cukup besar berlalu didekat jendela seolah menyuruh kertas itu terus bebas dari himpitan vas yang menimpanya selama ini.  
kertas itu terus menari—berputar-putar di langit seolah senang dirinya dipermainkan angin. Sudah cukup jauh ia terus berputar-putar hingga angin mulai bertiup pelan dan pelahan-lahan hilang.

Notes—kertas kecil itu telah sampai di daerah perkotaan yang ramai. Di sana ia perlahan-lahan terjatuh, terinjak-injak oleh orang yang lalu-lalang disana. Orang-orang terus menendang dan menginjaknya, tak ada yang peduli. Kertas yang putih bersih itu kini telah berwarna kecoklatan terkena tanah, kertas yang rapi itu telah kusut bahkan di beberapa bagian telah sobek.

Ia terus maju dan mundur hingga kertas—mungkin sudah tidak layak lagi disebut kertas itu berhenti diujung pagar sebuah rumah. Terakhir ia di injak oleh seseorang yang berlari keluar dari rumah itu dengan terburu-buru, tidak lama setelah itu dua orang mengikuti—mengejar sambil berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu 'Sakura! Tunggu!'. Setidaknya kertas itu bisa lega sejenak, ia tidak lagi terinjak dan dipermaikan angin saat ini. Tapi ia salah, kemudia beberapa orang lagi bersusulan menginjaknya—keliahatannya tempat itu sedang banyak konflik.

* * *

..My Eyes..

* * *

Sakura gadis itu terduduk lemas melihat sebuah gudukan tanah didepanku. Air mata menetes deras, ia mengigit bibirnya menahan isakkan "Sekarang apalagi? Kenapa orang-orang disekitarku—orang-orang yang menyayangiku satu-persatu harus meninggalkanku? Mengapa mereka sok kuat—lebih mementingkanku dan mengorbankan diri mereka." Rancaunya sambil menatap gundukkan tanah di area pemakaman itu.

Miris..

Tentu saja, siapa yang tak akan sakit jika orang-orang selalu meninggalkanmu—mengorbankan diri mereka untuk dirimu.

Ayame dan Ino tak ingin mendekat—mereka hanya melihat Sakura dari jauh. Mereka tidak bisa mengatakan 'Sabar' atau 'jadilah kuat'. Itu menjadi kata-kata basi jika diucapkan saat ini, yang Sakura butuhkan ialah sendiri meluapkan emosi yang ia tampung. Cukup sudah penderitaan yang ia alami bertahun-tahun. Sekarang saat keadaan mulai membaik ia kembalai kehilangan sosok yang ia kenal—yang kembali mengorbankan diri untuk dirinya.

Uchiha Sasuke..

* * *

..My Eyes..

* * *

Laki-laki itu tersenyum tulus saat menulis di selembar kertas. Menerawang, tersenyum, menulis. Itu yang ia lakukan berulang kali. Tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang melapangkan hatinya.

"Aku harus jujur, walaupun akhirnya dia akan membenciku. Tapi jika takdir mengizinkan biarlah hanya aku yang tahu rahasia ini. Setidaknya aku akan membayarnya di akhirat kelak" gumam pemuda itu.

Ia tersenyum lagi kali ini melihat gambar Sakura yang sedang duduk di taman, ia tersenyum miris. Lalu beralih memperhatikan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dalam segala hal, "Kau harus selalu menjaganya, cih tak akan ku biarkan kau menang lagi." Guraunya santai.

Ia menatap ruang kerjanya cukup lama. Memperhatikan seolah ingin menghafal apa saja yang ada di dalam ruangan yang telah lama menemaninya itu. Ia melipat rapi jasnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Mulai mengambil tas dan mulai beranjak menuju pintu. Saat ingi menutup ia kembali menengok ke ruangan itu "Kenapa aku jadi merindukkan tempat ini ya? Cih aneh." Ia tertawa pelan.

Sasuke—dokter muda itu, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ia berhenti dikamar tempat sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan alat infus terpasang dilengannya. Sahabatnya yang rela memperparah penyakitnya demi menolong orang yang ia cintai. Sahabatnya yang polos. "Cih, aku selalu iri padamu -bisa aku kalah lagidarimu. Kau hebat. Kenapa aku jadi kangen padamu ya? Urgh, menjijikkan. Cepat sembuh Gaa." Ucap laki-laki itu didepan pintu kamar rumah sakit. Lalu kembali menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

Kali ini Sasuke melewati kamar seorang gadis. Gadis aneh dengan rambut merah muda—yang entah sejak kapan selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Ia tersenyum sebentar. Lalu masuk ke kamar gadis itu. 'Oh, ia sedang tertidur' batin Sasuke. Ia beralih ke vas bunga diatas meja dekat kasur—lalu menyelipkan selembar kertas dibawanya.

Sasuke masih berdiam di kamar iru. Ia masih menatap sosok gadis yang ia rindukkan. Ia melihat setiap inci paras cantik didepan matanya. Ia tersenyum tulus "wajah ini, tak akan pernah aku lupakan." Gumamnya ia menunduk dan mendekatkan diri ke wajah Sakura dan mencium kepala gadis itu lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura." Ucapnya pelan lalu pergi dari kamar itu.

"Hoi, Dokter! Abis ngapain, hehe." Tanya gadis blonde—Ino yang merupakan salah satu perawat dirumah sakit itu ketika melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar Sakura. Matanya mengedip jahil.

"Hn," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Huh, kau tersenyum." Teriak lebay gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku juga merindukan kecerewetanmu itu."

"Hah?"

"Ruamah sakit, keluarga, semuanya."

"Apasih dok,"

"Jaga Sakura untukku ya."

"Kau ini seperti akan mati saja." Canda wanita itu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku akan pergi jauh."

"Heum, akan dipindahkan ya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Dah, aku pulang dulu." Sasuke berbalik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Tumben dokter Sasuke banyak bicara." Gumam gadis itu tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke.

Ia berjalan terus menuju parkiran mobilnya, namun naas saat keluar dar parkiran tiba-tiba truk pengangkut alat berat melaju dengan keceptan tinggi. Mobil Sasuke remuk dengan segera terpental beberapa puluh meter dari rumah sakit.

Ia segera dilarikan ke UGD membuat Ino yang baru saja ngobrol dengannya kaget. Ino terlihat linglung tanpa sadar ia masuk ke ruangan dokter Sasuke yang telah lama menjadi patnernya itu.

Rungan itu begitu bersih, dokumen, map-map telah tersusun dengan rapi. Diatas meja, seragam dokter kebanggaannya telah terlipat rapi. Diatas seragam itu terdapat kertas—ino segera membacanya ia kaget, surat itu perjanjian mengenai pendonoran organ tubuh—jika pemilik tubuh telah meninggal.

Bersama itupula alat elektrokardiogram menunjukkan garis panjang. Sasuke tidak terselamatkan. Namun ia begitu terlihat damai.

* * *

..My Eyes..

* * *

"Sakura" panggil laki-laki berambut merah pelan. Tangannya terpasang infus yang ia bawa—di bantu laki-laki berambut putih Kakashi.

Sakura sang pemilik nama melihat kearah pemilik nama dengan mata onyk-nya. Ia bingung dan terlihat putus asa.

"Aku Gaara." Jawabnya seolah mengerti akan keheranan Sakura.

* * *

..My Eyes..

* * *

"Jujur aku juga kaget saat mendengar kabar Sasuke." Ujar laki-laki itu perih. "terlebih dengan apa yang ia korbankan. Sahabatku memang baik." Ucapnya sambil menyeka setetes air mata yang jatuh.

Gadis di sampingnya masih terdiam, memandang ratusan foto yang terpampang didinding. Mereka sedang berada di galeri museum pribadi milik Gaara yang menampakkan ratusan poto hasil jepretannya.

Ia melihat banyak photo, yang ia perhatikan ialah paras dokter yang sudah lama menjadi dambaan hatinya.

Seorang pria rupawan dengan mata onyk yang tajam, hidung mancung, kulit putih dan rambut emo hitamnya. Sungguh tampan.

"Ia menyukaimu—tidak ia mencintaimu Sakura."

"Hm, yah aku tahu." Sakura tersenyum pedih. "Aku juga mencintai dokter Sasuke."

"Ia mendonorkan seluruh organ tubuhnya untuk orang yang membutuhkan. Tetapi dua nama yang telah ia tulis bahwa matanya ia berikan padamu dan hatinya ia berikan padaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa membalasnya."

"Hm, kalian musuhkan."

"Salah, kami sahabat." Ucap Gaara yakin. "Ia sahabat baikku." Tamab Gaara.

"Sasuke pasti sangat bahagia di alam sana. Dia akan mendapat banyak pahala dari perbuatannya didunia. Dia orang baik."

"Yah,"

"Semoga."

"Walau Sasuke tidak ada, tapi ia akan salalu dihatiku." Sakura tersenyum tulus sambil melihat photo dirinya dan Sasuke—Sasuke dan Sakura tengah duduk di bangku rumah sakit, pipi mereka berdua memerah saat Sakura meraba wajah tampan Sasuke.

* * *

..My Eyes..

* * *

**Epilog..**

"Kakashi-san denganku saja!" Teriak gadis berambut pirang—Ino sambil menarik lengan kiri Kakashi

"Tidak, aku dulu Ino." Bantah Ayame Sambil menarik lengan Kanan Kakashi.

"Apa hakmu Ayame-san." Ino membelakkan matanya—melotot kearah Ayame.

"Pokoknya denganku." Ucap Ayame tak kalah Garang.

"Akkkuu!"

"Sama aku Kakashi."

"Hah! Hmm" jawab pria itu capek—badannya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri gara-gara penarikkan dari dua gadis yang sekarang sedang adu deathglare—sambil terus menarik lengannya.

Kakashi yang dulunya tunanganku—sekarang menjadi sosok kakak bagiku. Ia peduli dan slalu ada di sampingku. Aku dan dia memutuskan untuk berhubungan lebih dekat lebih dari pasangan yaitu keluarga. Yey, aku memiliki kakak!. Sekarang ia tengah dikerubuti oleh dua fansnya Ayame dan Ino. Mereka berdua selalu meminta dukunganku. Aku bilang tidak keberatan siapapun yang menjadi pendamping Kakashi—dua-duanya juga boleh, yang dihadiahi cibiran kesal dari mereka berdua.

...

"Saku, ini cicipi kuenya."

"Hm, harum Nenek yang buat?"

"Huh bohong Saku. Nenek cuam menghiasinya saja." Ucap gadis berambut hitam pendek yang beberapa tahun ebih tua dariku—Shizune.

"Kau, harusnya kau tidak membuka rahasia seperti itu, kue itu jika tidak menarik tidak akan enak, ayo Saku cepat makan." Ucap Tsunade kesal.

"Ye,, haha.." ledek wanita itu.

"Hmm" Aku mengambil sedikit kue dan mulai melahapnya.

Nenek, kak Shizune dan aku jadi kompak. Kami benar-benar menjadi sebuah keluarga. Aku melirik kearah pajangan yang bertuliskan 'We Love You Grand Mother' yang ditulis dengan batu giok hasil kerajinan tangan ku bersama ayah dan ibu dulu. Semua disini menjadi membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Ayah, ibu aku senang sekarang kalian tidak perlu mencemaskanku.

...

"Huh, sudah ku kira kau kesini." Ucap seseorang dingin.

Aku membalikkan badan melihat kearah pemuda berambut merah yang tengah sok cool didepanku.

"Ck, coba kau lihat kelakuan sahabatmu Sasuke." Ucapku prihatin.

"Huh~ kau ini." Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Apaan sih," Aku merengut—pura-pura marah.

Tak mempan ia malah semakin menjadi mengacak-acak rambutku. "Kami pergi dulu Sasuke, terimakasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan. Semoga kau bahagia disana. Kami akan kembali lagi nanti." Ucapnya.

Kami meninggalkan area pemakaman sambi berjalan ia mulai menggodaku lagi. "Kapan kau menerima lamaranku." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Kapan ya?" Aku mendengus tak peduli.

"Ck, asal kau tahu fansku yang minta dinikahin banyak." Pamernya sombong.

"Ya udah, aku kan bukan fansmu. Week! Yang mau nikahin aku juga banyak." Balasku.

"Hei, tsk kau ini." Ucapnya kesal.

"Asal kau setuju anak kita kelak namanya 'Sasuke'" ucapku sambil berlalu mendahuluinya.

"Apa!" Gaara kaget. " Hei, hei!" ia mulai mengejarku.

Hubunganku dengan 'tuan tanpa alis' bertambah dekat, ia telah mengajukan surat lamaran padaku. Yang belum ku cap jempol sampai sekarang. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat? Tidak tahu menunggu perkembangannnya saja. Lalu ia menyebarkanya pada Nenek dan Kakashi tentu saja ditentang oleh Nenek dan Kakashi. Ujar nenek ia belum ingin berpisah dariku—cucunya. Sedangkan Kakashi katanya ia belum melihat kesungguhan cinta Gaara padaku. Ia sering mengejek Gaara bahwa sebenarnya pengorbanan Sasuke disini yang menunjukkan cinta padaku. Haha, kadang kasihan melihat Gaara dianiaya oleh orang-orang disini.

...

Ayah, Ibu aku sudah senang sekarang. Aku sudah bahagia. Aku tidak terperangkap lagi dalam kegelapan. Berkat pertolongan seorang malaikat penolong. Semoga kalian disana juga bahagia.

Ps: Ibu, Ayah, jika kalian bertemu dengan malaikat penolongku disana—katakan padanya sampaikan pada Sasuke bahwa 'He is My Eyes Forever'.

Notes kecil yang tersangkut didepan pintu pagar kediaman Haruno berkibar-kibar di terpa angin. Kertas itu sudah berubah warna menjadi coklat dengan banyak sobekkan kecil di dalamnya. Namun tulisan yang ada masih bisa terbaca.

_Sakura, entah kenapa saat ini aku ingin jujur padamu. Penderitaanmu selama ini, penyebabnya aku. Aku yang secara tak sengaja membunuh Kakekmu dan membuat duniamu gelap. Maafkan aku. Kau boleh membenciku. _

_Semoga aku bisa menebus kesalahanku._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Akhirnya kertas itu kalah oleh terpaan angin, lalu terdampar di selokkan yang penuh air. Terendam dan terpecah lalu hilang larut dalam air.

~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~

* * *

Akhirnya tamat.. *nangis*

Udah terlantar berapa lama ni fic?

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic 'My Eyes' dan menunggunya sampai tamat.. saya tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kalian *ngambil tissue* terimakasih reviewer.. dan maaf kalau ceritanya tambah ga jelas apalagi pas endingnya -_-'.

Ya sudah,,

minta tanggapan terakhir untuk cerita ini dong dengan meriview? ^^


End file.
